Das Vermächtnis der Gründer
by Eosphoros
Summary: Eine Schnitzeljagd nach Gegenständen, die einst den Gründern gehörten. Etwa ein Jahr, nachdem Voldemorts Avada Kedavra versagte, versucht Lucius Malfoy das Vermächtnis der Gründer zu entschlüsseln, um seinen Meister zurückzuholen.
1. Die Truhe

**Vorbemerkung**

Bei harrypotter-xperts gab es einen Schreibwettbewerb, der in vier Kategorien ausgetragen wurde. Eine davon, die vierte, hatte einen Text (siehe kursiver Teil bevor das 1. Kapitel beginnt) vorgegeben, den der Teilnehmer fortsetzen sollte.

Was soll ich noch sagen... ich danke der Jury, meinem PC, meinen Freunden und meiner Familie. Ohne die tatkräftige motivierende Unterstützung meiner Lieben hätte ich es nicht geschafft, die Story so zu Papier zu bringen. Eine Idee alleine genügte nicht.

**Disclaimer**

Die Figuren und die Grundidee gehören in erster Linie der genialen JKR und natürlich WarnerBros und all jenen, die Rechte daran haben. Ich zähle leider nicht dazu. Mit dieser Story verdiene ich kein Geld. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Spaß macht und ich zum vorgegebenen Text eine passende Idee hatte, die ich verwirklichen wollte.

**Kapitel 1/11**

**Rating P12 - **hoffe, dass das mit K+ konform geht

* * *

**Die Suche nach dem Trank der Macht**

_oder_

**DasVermächtnisder Gründer**

_Ein Blitz erhellte für nur wenige Sekunden die hölzerne Tür, vor welcher er sich befand. Gerade als er seine Hand ausstrecken wollte, um nach dem eisernen und kalten Türknopf zu greifen, ließ ihn das laute Knallen eines Donners zusammenzucken._

_Instinktiv drehte er sich um und blickte in den schwarzen, langen Gang, den er gerade passiert hatte.  
"Reiß. Dich. Zusammen!", sagte er streng zu sich selbst. Erneut reckte er die Hand nach dem runden Türgriff und drehte ihn, bis er ein leises "Knack" vernahm. Leicht drückte er die Tür auf. Diese knirschte und quietschte und gab hinter sich einen stockfinsteren Raum frei._

_Er betrat vorsichtig die Dunkelheit. Es blitzte erneut und genau in diesem Moment fiel die Tür mit einem lauten Rums ins Schloss. Er rüttelte vergeblich daran. Sie ging nicht mehr auf. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, drehte sich um und machte einen weiteren Schritt, hinein in den Raum.  
Er ging immer weiter hinein und blieb erst stehen, als er mit dem Fuß gegen etwas Hartes stieß._

_Er kniete sich nieder und ertastete vor sich eine hölzerne Kiste. Er nahm aus seinem Umhang den Zauberstab hervor und flüsterte: "Lumos!" Die Spitze des Zauberstabs begann zu leuchten und breitete ihr Licht über der morschen und alten, truhenähnlichen Kiste aus, so dass er nun erkennen konnte, was darauf stand._

_°_

**1. Die Truhe**

°

In feinen, verschnörkelten Buchstaben, die von der Hand eines Meisters der Holzschnitzerei stammten, stand der Namenszug eines der Gründer Hogwarts, "Rowena Ravenclaw". Er wagte es kaum zu glauben, er war endlich am Ziel.

Nicht, dass er dieses Artefakt für sich wollte, oh nein. Er war nur Handlanger und er wurde gut, sogar sehr gut, für seine Fertigkeiten bezahlt. Man nannte ihn "Das Wiesel" und jeder, der jemals freiwillig seinen Fuß in die Knockturngasse gesetzt hatte, wusste, wo er zu finden war. Sein Geschäft waren die Dinge, die niemand gerne tat, der eine weiße Weste behalten wollte. Seine Kunden kamen maskiert zu ihm, sprachen kaum, verständigten sich über kleine Zettelchen und gingen mit 200 Galleonen weniger in der Tasche wieder fort. Der Satz war hoch, das Wiesel war der Teuerste in diesem Geschäft, aber auch der Beste, und Qualität kostete eben etwas mehr.

Sein derzeitiger Auftraggeber schien schwer reich zu sein. Er war dazu bereit gewesen, mehr als den herkömmlichen Preis zu zahlen. Dem Wiesel war es merkwürdig erschienen, sodass er zum ersten Mal darauf bestanden hatte, einem Kunden ins Gesicht zu schauen. Wie erstaunt war er gewesen, dass der Mann sich nicht weigerte, sondern im Gegenteil sogar sehr erfreut darüber war, sein Antlitz zu enthüllen. Wie überrascht war der Dieb gewesen, eines der angesehensten Mitglieder der Zaubererelite vor sich zu haben. Der blonde Mann war Anfang 30, in seinen Augen lag eine kalte Arroganz, die tödlich zu sein schien. Er, das unerschütterliche Wiesel, erschauderte und musste ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen über sich ergehen lassen.

"Finden Sie mir das Artefakt und ich werde Ihnen zu den 300 Galleonen noch 100 weitere zahlen."

Das Wiesel hatte zugestimmt und auf jedwedes Fragen verzichtet. Es hatte gut ein halbes Jahr gedauert, um diese Kiste ausfindig zu machen. Hätte er das früher gewusst, hätte er das Dreifache gefordert. Und nun saß er im Schlamassel. Die Tür war hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen und er war im Louvre gefangen. In einem kleinen feuchten Raum eines kaum besuchten Seitenflügels. Hier wurden Gegenstände aufbewahrt, die nicht zur laufenden Ausstellung gehörten. Noch sah er keinen Weg in die Freiheit. In exakt vier Stunden würde die Sonne aufgehen und Muggel würden das Schloss, dieses Museum, stürmen. Das Wiesel musste und würde eine Fluchtmöglichkeit finden. Schließlich trug er seinen Namen nicht ohne Grund.

Er schlich um die Kiste herum und beäugte genau die kostbare Handarbeit, die auf den ersten Blick gar nicht zu erkennen gewesen war. So morsch wie sie war, bildete die reiche und doch so unglaublich schlichte Art der Verzierung einen harten Kontrast zum äußeren Erscheinungsbild. Kaum konnte er Worte finden, um sein Entzücken auszudrücken.

_Kein Wunder, dass er die Truhe will!_, dachte das Wiesel bei sich. Langsam liebkoste er mit den Fingerspitzen die detaillierte Struktur des Namens und sprach ihn flüsternd aus: "Rowena Ravenclaw!"

Von der Truhe schien eine Wärme auszugehen, als würde sie leben. Das Wiesel lachte gegen alle Vorsicht laut auf. "Eine Kiste kann nicht leben!", rief er sich zur Ordnung. Dann ging die Tür hinter ihm auf, ein roter Blitz traf ihn. Sang- und klanglos sackte das Wiesel in sich zusammen. _Stupor, _fragte er sich im Gedanken verwundert.

"Du hast gute Dienste geleistet, Meisterdieb, auch wenn du mich lange hast warten lassen. Doch nun brauche ich dich nicht mehr, Wiesel! Ich hatte schon immer eine Aversion gegen diese", der Sprecher machte eine Pause und setzte mit verächtlicher Stimme fort, "Tiere!"

Der Dieb erschrak, sein Auftraggeber stand vor ihm und musterte ihn mit kalten grauen Augen. Panik machte sich in dem am Boden liegenden Mann breit.

"Erbärmlich!", gab der blonde Mann abwertend von sich. Dann richtete der Neuankömmling seinen Zauberstab auf den Dieb und rief mit einer Stimme, die es gewohnt war, Befehle zu erteilen, die zwei todbringenden Worte: "Avada Kedavra!"

Das Wiesel glaubte, er würde schreien, als der Fluch unvorbereitet seinen geschockten Körper traf. Aber nichts als ein leises Röcheln drang über seine Lippen. Sein Blick wurde trüb, dennoch brannte sich dieses grauenvolle und hämische Grinsen in seine letzten Gedanken ein. Das Wiesel war längst tot, als die letzten Zuckungen seines gepeinigten Körpers verebbten. Eine Weile schaute der Mann kalt auf sein Werk.

"Lucius, musste das sein? Was ist mit den anderen Artefakten, wer soll die beschaffen!"

Der junge Mann drehte sich gefährlich langsam um und warf seinem Begleiter, einem plump wirkenden, aber sehr großen Mann gleichen Alters, einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Dann zog er in einer nur ihm eigenen Manier die linke Augenbraue empor und zischte: "Das Denken, Goyle, überlass gefälligst mir! Dieser Abschaum wusste zu viel. Und Du bist nur hier, um das da", er deutete auf die Kiste, "herauszuschaffen. Und nun pack zu und schaff das Ding weg!"

Goyle gehorchte mit einem Schulterzucken, ging in die Knie und hob die erstaunlich schwere Kiste an.

_Idiot_, dachte Malfoy und fragte sich, wieso dieser schwachsinnige Riese nicht zauberte.Lucius ließ ihm kopfschüttelnd den Vortritt. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Wiesel und musterte gelangweilt den Raum. In einer der hintersten Ecken nahm er ein schwaches Leuchten wahr. Interessiert ging Lucius darauf zu.

"Lumos!", flüsterte er. Das schwache Licht seines Zauberstabs erhellte das Gemälde einer zauberhaften Frau hinter Glas. _Unbekannter Künstler_, las Lucius im Gedanken den Zettel unter dem Bild. Irgendetwas in den gemalten Augen der Frau übte eine sehr starke Anziehung auf ihn aus. Kurzerhand nahm er das Bild ab, löste es aus dem Rahmen und schrumpfte die Leinwand auf ein Maß, das leicht zu transportieren war und nicht auffiel. Geschickt ließ er das Bild unter seinen Umhang gleiten.

Schließlich folgte er Goyle, nachdem er die Leiche seines Handlangers mit _Incendio_ in Brand steckt hatte. Noch bevor die Alarmanlagen reagieren konnten, waren Malfoy und Goyle ins _l'Hôtel de Magie_ appariert und rüsteten sich zur Heimreise nach England.

°

tbc


	2. Ahnungslose gibt es überall

**Kapitel 2/11**

* * *

°

**2. Ahnungslose gibt es überall**

°

_Zwei Tage später im Ministerium für Magie_

Die Geschehnisse der vorletzten Nacht nahmen den größten Platz in der Presse ein. Schlagzeilen wie:

**Diebstahl im Louvre, wertvolle Kunstgestände von Unbekannten gestohlen!**

**Verkohlte Überreste eines der Täter entdeckt!**

**Warum die Diebe die Mona Lisa verschonten!**

und ähnliche lösten sich in der Muggelpresse ab. Selbst diverse Zeitungen der Zaubererwelt berichteten von den Ereignissen und titelten ähnlich.

**Lang verschollenes Artefakt der Zauberwelt gestohlen!**

hieß es in der Hexenwoche. Jedoch war nirgends zu lesen, dass es sich bei dem Artefakt um eine Kiste mit dem Namenszug "Rowena Ravenclaw" handelte.

"Ich verstehe nicht, warum niemand von uns wusste, welche Geheimnisse der Louvre in sich barg", schimpfte Cornelius Fudge. "Die Truhe der Rowena Ravenclaw! Warum wusste das hier niemand! Warum hat die Magische Vereinigung Französischer Zauberer nichts davon erwähnt!"

Seine Sekretärin, eine zierliche kleine Hexe mit großen braunen, scheuen Augen, zuckte verängstigt die Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, Herr Vizeminister?", stammelte sie.

Fudge warf ihr einen versöhnlichen Blick zu und meinte väterlich: "Das, meine Liebe, brauchen Sie gar nicht erst zu betonen. So und nun seien Sie ein lieben Kind und schreiben einen Brief an Dumbledore. Schließlich betrifft es Hogwarts, warum sollen wir uns damit abmühen? Beruhigen Sie wie immer die Reporter vom Tagespropheten und der Hexenwoche; wir arbeiten daran, stehen kurz vor Lösung des Falls und selbstverständlich wusste wir von Aufbewahrungsort des Artefaktes... etc. etc. bei weiteren Fragen sollen sie sich an Dumbledore wenden. Den Klitterer ignorieren Sie, wie immer, er ist der Mühe nicht wert."

"Ja Herr Vizeminister!", erwiderte die junge Hexe und verschwand.

Fudge war alleine im Büro und strich sich durch das perfekt gefönte Haar, das danach nicht mehr ganz so perfekt saß. _Wer hat Interesse an einer alten Truhe? Auch wenn sie einer Hogwartsgründerin gehörte, ist mir das unbegreiflich, _fragte er sich. Immer wieder kam er zum gleichen Schluss. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten überzeugte er sich davon, dass auch seine direkte Vorgesetzte, Griselda Marchbanks, derzeitige Zaubereiministerin, auch nicht anders gehandelt hätte, als die Verantwortung in Dumbledores Hände zu legen. Zu dumm, dass sie auf Abenteuerurlaub war.

_Suche Atlantis und erlebe ein Abenteuer auf Muggelart_, dachte Fudge, schüttelte den Kopf und schwor sich, dass er, sollte er Zaubereiminister werden, alles besser machen würde.

_Zur gleichen Zeit auf dem Landsitz der Malfoys in Wilthshire _

"Lucius Malfoy! Wo bist du gewesen! Das ist jawohl eine Unverfrorenheit von dir, mich mit deinem Sohn alleine zu lassen! Der Junge fabriziert mit seiner Zauberei ein halbes Chaos und kein Vater da, der ihn in seine Schranken weist! Wo zum..."

Weiter kam Narzissa Malfoy, geborene Black, nicht. Ihr Gatte, den sie so schmerzlich vermisst hatte, stand dicht vor ihr, hob eine Augenbraue und sah nur verächtlich auf sie herab. Schließlich zischte er: "Aus dem Weg! Ich bin in der Bibliothek. Goyle! Bring sie da rein und dann kannst du gehen!"

Goyle gehorchte aus Gewohnheit. Er tat es, seit sie gemeinsam Hogwarts besucht hatten und zusammen im Haus des einzig "wahren" Zauberers unter den Gründern gelebt hatten; in dem Haus, das den Dunklen Lord hervorgebracht hatte, im Haus Salazar Slytherins. Und so schleppte Goyle die schwere Kiste in die Bibliothek. Schließlich verschwand er und ließ eine verwirrt dreinschauende Narzissa zurück, an deren ausladendem Rock ein zorniger, quengelnder Draco mit hochrotem Kopf hing. Der Junge weinte und machte einen Rabatz für zehn von seiner Sorte. Narzissa rang überfordert die Hände und übergab genervt ihren Sohn dem Kindermädchen.

Sie hatte Wichtigeres zu tun, als auf einen Zweijährigen aufzupassen. Schließlich erwartete man Gäste zum Tee.

Lucius dachte in seiner Bibliothek offenbar ähnlich. Er hatte sich eingeschlossen, den Umhang abgelegt und begutachtete nun seine neueste Errungenschaft. Die "Schatztruhe" der Rowena Ravenclaw sah bei Licht betrachtet keineswegs mehr so spektakulär aus, wie er anfangs vermutet hatte. Er suchte etwas ganz Bestimmtes, einen Hinweis auf einen Gegenstand, der einst in Händen eines weiteren Gründers gelegen hatte. Worum es sich bei diesem Gegenstand handelte, wusste er selbst noch nicht. Den ersten Tipp hatte er durch Zufall erhalten. Das frühe Kindermädchen hatte seinem verweichlichtem Sohn ein altes Kinderlied vorgesungen, das er selbst aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannt hatte.

_Nervtötend_, mehr fiel ihm zu dem Singsang dieser penetranten Hexe nicht ein. Nur einen Augenblick lang hatte er die Kontrolle über sich verloren und sie ausgerechnet in diesem Moment der Schwäche verflucht. Er hatte sie schlicht und einfach verstummen lassen; natürlich ein Unfall, der leider nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen war. Schließlich hatte er diese aufmüpfige Person doch noch entlassen müssen. Wie konnte man von einer stummen Kinderfrau erwarten, dass diese in der Lage sei sein Kind, seinen Erben zu erziehen. Das neue Kindermädchen war leicht zu lenken und recht attraktiv, eine nette Abwechslung zum immer griesgrämiger werdenden Gesichtsausdruck seiner Gattin, wie Lucius fand.

Lucius trank eine Tasse Tee und schlich grübelnd um die Truhe herum. Aber nichts, er war nicht einen Deut weiter gekommen. Die Kiste war noch immer geschlossen. Gestresst ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen, nur um erschreckt wieder aufzuspringen. Er hatte etwas in seinem Rücken gespürt. Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm er den Mantel von der Sessellehne und zog aus einer verborgenen Tasche die geschrumpfte Leinwand hervor.

"Dich habe ich total vergessen", murmelte er. Eigentlich wusste Lucius nicht mehr, warum er das Gemälde mitgenommen hatte. Was ihn nur dazu bewogen! Kurz entschlossen brachte er das Bildnis wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form und hielt es in die Höhe.

"Wingardium Leviosa!", flüsterte er. Die Leinwand schwebte in Richtung Fenster und verharrte in der Luft. Die Augen der Frau waren nach wie vor unbewegt, aber irgendetwas war anders. Hatte sie nicht zuvor das Kinn in die linke Hand geschmiegt? Wieso ruhte nun ihre Wange in ihrer rechten Hand? Lucius war irritiert. Er ließ das Bild fallen und wischte sich die Augen.

"Jetzt halluziniere ich schon!", schimpfte er leise. Er näherte sich dem Bild, als plötzlich...

°

tbc


	3. Der erste wahre Hinweis

**Kapitel 3/11

* * *

**° 

**3. Der erste wahre Hinweis**

°

"Frei! Endlich! Endlich frei!", rief die Frau auf dem Bild. Sie reckte sich und begann sich zu empören: "Warum liegen wir auf dem Boden? Warum sind wir nicht an unserem angestammten Platz? Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Lucius blickte auf die Leinwand. Rasch hatte er sich von seinem Schrecken erholt und heftete das Bild mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch an die nächstbeste Wand.

"Ah, so ist es besser, viel besser. Jetzt sehen wir, wo wir sind. Und? Wer ist Er?", fragte die Dame ohne Unterbrechung weiter.

Lucius zog seine Augenbraue hoch. Spöttisch deutete er einen Diener an und antwortete: "Lucius Malfoy, stets zu Euren Diensten. So nun genug der Nettigkeiten!" Der spöttische Zug verschwand und machte einem herrischen Platz. "Wer sind Sie und wieso können Sie jetzt reden! Sie waren stumm, ein Muggelbildnis. Mehr nicht!"

"Junger Mann, nicht in diesem Ton bitte!", empörte sich die Dame.

"Ich werde Sie verbrennen, das schwöre ich, wenn Sie nicht gleich auf meine Fragen antworten!", zischte Lucius und begann erneut seine Wanderung um die Truhe herum.

"Interessant! Nicht wahr? Lucius Malfoy? Welches Jahr haben wir? Wir haben seit Ewigkeiten unter dem Verstummungszauber gelitten."

Der blonde Mann stutzte und betrachtete das Bild eingehender. Die Dame war wunderschön, dunkle kunstvoll aufgetürmte Locken betonten ein sehr blasses, atemberaubend schönes Gesicht. Schwarze Auge blickten Lucius ebenso interessiert an wie er ihre Besitzerin.

"Und?", stichelte das Porträt. "Hast du unsere Falten gezählt? Tja die Zeit lässt die Farben brüchig werden, schrecklich!", seufzte das Bildnis.

Lucius schnappte nach Luft, dieses Porträt war ja eine Zumutung. Jetzt besaß es auch noch die Frechheit, ihn zu duzen.

"Hey, Lady...", begann er und zog seinen Zauberstab.

"Tatatatata", machte das Frauenbildnis und hatte in diesem Augenblick eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit der alten, längst verstorbenen Großmutter Malfoy. Sie war die einzige Frau gewesen, die Lucius je wirklich geliebt hatte. So zögerte er einen Moment.

"Meinst du wirklich, Lucius Malfoy, dass du ohne meine Hilfe das da", die Frau deutete auf die Truhe, "auf bekommst?"

Der blonde Mann schaute verdrießlich in das gemalte, schmunzelnde Gesicht. Das süffisante Lächeln brannte sich ihm förmlich ins Gedächtnis.

"Also, was muss ich tun?", erkundigte sich Lucius mühsam beherrscht.

"Bevor ich dir helfe, beantworte mit eine Frage. Was erwartest du, dort zu finden?" Die Dame räkelte sich gerade genüsslich auf der Fensterbank im Hintergrund ihres gemalten Turmzimmers. Ihr schien es offenbar Freude zu machen ihn hinzuhalten.

Lucius fühlte sich auf den Arm genommen. "Was interessiert es ein Bild, was ich dort zu finden hoffe!"

Die schwarze Dame sprang auf, warf ihren schwarzen Umhang fort und zum ersten Mal konnte Lucius ein Blick auf ihr Kleid werfen. Es war himmelblau. Ein Rabe zierte das Überkleid und bronzefarbene Stickereien zogen sich über den gemalten Stoff.

"Rowena?", frage Lucius ungläubig. Die Dame zog die Stirn in Falten. Ein unschöner Riss zeigte sich in der Leinwand genau an der Stelle, an der sich ihre Brauen trafen.

"Zu viel der Ehre, Malfoy!", fauchte sie. Dann klang sie mit einem Mal sehr verletzt und weinerlich, als sie fortfuhr: "Nein, ich bin nur eine billige Kopie eines drittklassigen Künstlers, der nicht einmal soviel Courage besaß, seinen Namen unter sein Werk zu setzen. Oder wie erklärst du dir das hier?"

Die schwarze Dame drehte sich um und zeigte Lucius den entblößten Rücken. Offenbar hatte der Maler sein Werk nicht vollendet. Zwischen den Schulterblättern schimmerte Leinwand hindurch. Schwarze Schriftzeichen, die kaum noch zu erkennen waren, verunstalteten den unfertigen Rücken.

"Nun lies schon!", forderte das Bildnis ungeduldig. "Ich weiß nicht, was da steht. Als ob man sich auf den eigenen Rücken schauen könnte. Männer, scheinbar hat sich seit Jahren an diesen Wesen nichts geändert."

Lucius ignorierte das Geplapper des Bildes und versuchte krampfhaft die Zeichen zu entziffern.

"Verflixt!", meinte er nach einer Weile.

Die Dame warf ihm über die bloße Schulter einen amüsierten Blick zu. "Was ist denn nun schon wieder! Kann _Er_ denn nicht einmal Schrift entschlüsseln?"

Lucius ignorierte den verächtlichen Tonfall und das erniedrigende"_Er_". Dieses anmaßende Bildnis behandelte ihn wie einen Dienstboten, eine groteske Vorstellung. Im Stillen schwor sich Lucius, dieses plappernde Gemälde wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen, wenn diese Sache vorbei war.

So einfach, wie er es sich gedacht hatte, war es nicht, die Schriftzeichen zu deuten. Es befanden sich keine lateinischen Buchstaben auf dem Rücken der Dame, sondern germanische Runen, wie sie vor Urzeiten in Gebrauch gewesen waren. Sorgsam notierte sich Lucius die Zeichen auf Pergament und behielt den Zettel in der Hand.

"Sie kann sich wieder umdrehen!", imitierte Malfoy ihren Tonfall. Die schwarze Dame reagierte, wie er es erwartet hatte. Empört schnellte sie herum und setzte zu einer harschen Erwiderung an, doch sie brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. Sie nahm Lucius' hämischen Gesichtsausdruck wahr. Als sie ein schwarzes Tuch auf sich zu schweben sah, begann sie zu schimpfen und zu zetern.

Mit einem überheblichen Grinsen verhängte Lucius das protestierende Bildnis der schwarzen Dame. Augenblicklich verstummte sie. Scheinbar hatten sprechende Gemälde und Sittiche eine Gemeinsamkeit. Wenn es dunkel um sie herum wurde, schwiegen sie.

"Endlich Ruhe!", seufzte Lucius. Er steckte sich eine Zigarre an, setzte sich gemütlich an den Schreibtisch und machte sich an die Entschlüsselung der Runen.

°

tbc


	4. Der Inhalt der Truhe

**Kapitel 4/11**

**

* * *

**

°

**4. Der Inhalt der Truhe**

°

Drei Stunden später lief Lucius vor seinem Schreibtisch hin und her. Er warf abwechselnd der Truhe und seinen Büchern finstere Blicke zu. Er registrierte nicht, dass seine Frau mit einem Zauber die Tür zu seinem Heiligtum öffnete und hineinstürmte. Erst als sie direkt neben ihm stand, bemerkte er sie und zuckte sichtlich zusammen.

"Lucius Malfoy! Wieso verkriechst du dich in deiner Bibliothek! Du hat die Teestunde verpasst. Wir hatten, wie du dich unschwer entsinnen wirst, Gäste zum Tee geladen! Deine Freunde, die Notts, waren hier!", fauchte Narzissa ohne ihre schrille Stimme zu senken. Ein Pfeifen machte sich in Lucius' Ohren bemerkbar.

"Narzissa! Es reicht! Ich hatte dich gebeten, mich nicht zu stören. Ein Mann in meiner Stellung hat weiß Gott Wichtigeres zu tun, als auf albernen Teepartys dünnen Tee zu schlürfen und fade Gurken-Kresse-Sandwiches zu verdrücken! Dafür habe ich nun wirklich nicht den Nerv! Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mich jetzt alleine ließest, ich habe zu arbeiten!"

Narzissa zuckte die Schultern und schlenderte um den Schreibtisch herum. Wie nebenbei ließ sie ihren Blick über die Unterlagen und Bücher, in denen Lucius wohl gerade gelesen hatte, gleiten.

"Runenkunde?", fragte sie verblüfft. Wusste sie doch, dass ihr lieber Gatte keinerlei Ambitionen für alte Schriften und Schriftzeichen hatte.

Sie warf einen überraschten Blick auf ihren Gatten. "Seit wann interessierst du dich für Runen?", bohrte sie weiter, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

Lucius ging auf diese Bemerkung nicht ein. Er steckte sich eine weitere Zigarre an und begann hektisch daran zu saugen. "Seit heute eben!", gab er nach einer Weile grimmig zurück.

Narzissa studierte den Zettel und erklärte schließlich hochnäsig: "Dafür brauchst du Nachschlagewerke? Ich bitte dich. 'Der Kelch weist den Weg, aus dem die Weisheit ich trank, von dessen Saft ich wurde weise.' Also ich muss schon sagen, du überraschst mich."

Lucius fiel die Zigarre aus dem Mund. Er hatte vergessen, dass sich seine eigene Frau leidenschaftlich gern mit alten Schriften auseinander setzte und alte Runen sogar ein spezielles Hobby Narzissas waren.

"Der Kelch!", rief Lucius aus. Seine Augen leuchteten. Er eilte um den Schreibtisch herum. "Natürlich! Warum ist mir das nicht eingefallen? Ich wusste, ich würde es nicht bereuen, dich geheiratet zu haben. Steht da noch mehr?", fragte er interessiert, legte wie selbstverständlich den Arm um seine Frau und drückte leicht ihre Schulter. Narzissa zog irritiert eine Augenbraue nach oben, eine Geste, die sie sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit von ihrem Mann abgeschaut hatte. Sie versuchte seinen Arm und seine Nähe zu ignorieren. Einen solchen Überschwang war sie von ihm nicht gewöhnt. Narzissa betrachtete den Zettel eine Weile, verneinte dann aber und wurde mit ausgewählten Worten, einem flüchtigen Kuss und einer schiebenden Hand im Rücken hinauskomplimentiert.

Lucius grinste unverhohlen. So einfach war also des Rätsels Lösung. Er kniete vor der Truhe nieder und betrachtete die Schnitzereien aufmerksam. _'Der Kelch weist den Weg, aus dem die Weisheit ich trank, von dessen Saft ich wurde weise.'_

Er fuhr den Namenszug der Gründerin nach und grübelte, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte.

"Von dessen Saft ich wurde weise", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. _Weise! Weisheit!_, überlegte er und fixierte den Nachnamen. Mit einem Mal fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. _Weisheit_ war das, was Rowena Ravenclaw am meisten geschätzt hatte, _Weisheit_ und _Intelligenz_. Lucius wusste, dass man von einer Gründerin behauptete, sie wäre ein Animagus gewesen. Rowena hätte bestimmt den Raben gewählt, oder der Rabe hätte sie gewählt.

_Daher die Runen_, sagte er sich. _Odin gab sein eines Auge, um Weisheit zu erlangen. Seine Begleiter waren zwei Raben. __Gedanke und Gedächtnis hießen sie. Der Rabe weist den Weg_, bete Lucius im Gedanken sein Wissen herunter.

Vielleicht brauchte er nur einen Spruch aufsagen und die Truhe würde aufspringen, ein Sesam-Öffne-Dich für eine Kiste. Er strich über den Namenszug und murmelte: "Gedanke sei mein Pfad, Gedächtnis sei mein Steg! Weisheit, die mich leitet, den Horizont erweitert. Raben, zweit gerad', zeigt mir meinen Weg!"

Ein Poltern war in der Truhe zu hören, Schlösser und Riegel glitten geräuschvoll zur Seite. Schließlich sprang der Deckel der Truhe ohne Knarren auf. Der Blick, der sich Lucius bot, verschlug ihm den Atem. Auf einem ehemals dunkelblauen Kissen, das mit Raben in verblassten bronzenen Fäden bestickt war, lag ein Kelch, der aus schwerem Bronze gegossen war. Er war mit Saphiren besetzt, zwischen denen sich feine filigrane Gravuren zogen. Lucius entnahm der Truhe das Gefäß und hielt es mit leichtem Triumphgefühl in der Hand.

"Der erste wahre Hinweis!", kam dem knieenden Mann emotionslos über die Lippen, obwohl es in seinem Inneren anders aussah. "Wohin wirst du mich führen?"

Er drehte den Kelch zwischen den Händen und betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten. Er schaute in den Kelch, aber nichts, nicht die kleinste Spur auf eine Unregelmäßigkeit war zu entdecken. Dieses Gefäß war von einem wahren Könner gefertigt worden. Kurz entschlossen besah sich Lucius auch die untere Seite. Der verhältnismäßig massige Fuß wollte auf den zweiten Blick nicht so recht zur Gesamterscheinung passen. Lucius' Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, als er die Schlange sah. Ein Tier, das Rowena nie verehrt hatte. Das fußlose Wesen schlängelte sich um ein Symbol, das wie ein beschlossenes Buch aussah.

Lucius brach in lautes Gelächter aus und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er dem verhangenen Bildnis einen amüsierten Blick zuwarf. Er wusste, dass dieses Rätsel leichter zu entschlüsseln war. Denn schließlich kannte er sein Vorbild, den großen Salazar Slytherin sehr genau, und wusste von den meisten Dingen, die dieser verborgen hatte. Nur das größte Geheimnis des Meisters der dunklen Künste, kannte er nicht. Der Ort der Kammer des Schreckens blieb selbst ihm verborgen. Aber es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, auch den Schlüssel zu diesem Erbe des Meisters in Händen zu halten.

Lucius erhob sich und legte den Kelch der Rowena Ravenclaw behutsam in die Kiste zurück. Sorgsam verschloss er sie und schaffte sie in die sichere Obhut seines Kerkers.

_Das Buch des Salazar Slytherin, das Werk in dem alle Tränke standen, die der Meister des Schwarzen Magie, je gebraut hatte und noch viel mehr. Und ich weiß, wo es sich befindet! _Und er hatte auch schon eine Idee.

°

tbc


	5. Ein verwegener Plan

**Kapitel 5/11

* * *

**

°

**5. Ein verwegener Plan**

°

Lucius hatte sich, seit er denken konnte, für Salazar Slytherin interessiert. Die Begeisterung kam zwar nicht von ungefähr, schließlich war die Familie Malfoy stets auf Reinblütigkeit bedacht und seit Generationen im Hause Slytherins, jedoch war Lucius mit einem Enthusiasmus der nahezu an Fanatismus grenzte, von allem angetan, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit ihm hätte zu tun haben können. Bestand auch nur der geringste Verdacht, dass Salazar seine Finger im Spiel hätte haben können, war seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt.

Als vor nicht ganz fünf Jahren bei Sotheby ein alter Codex aus der zweiten Hälfte des 10. Jahrhunderts im Versteigerungskatalog auftauchte, hatte er ein gewisses Prickeln verspürt. Er war nach New York gereist, nur um einen Blick auf dieses ominöse Manuskript zu werfen und es eventuell in seine Hände zu bekommen. Schon der erste Blick auf das unscheinbare Buch hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Es hatte förmlich nach ihm geschrieen. Lucius hatte so eine Ahnung gehabt, dass dieser Codex das lange verschollene Zauberbuch Salazars sein könnte, und sie hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Wohlweislich hatte er sich bei der Versteigerung im Hintergrund gehalten, da er nicht auffallen wollte. Lucius wusste, dass die meisten Bieter sich kannten. Viele ersteigerten im Auftrage reicher Geldgeber oder spezieller Institutionen kleine und weniger kleine Kostbarkeiten. Die vermögenden Kunstliebhaber und Sammler blieben unerkannt, so vermieden sie unnötiges Interesse an ihrer Person.

Lucius beobachtete das Geschehen damals genau. Er erkannte, dass sich nur wenige für das einfach, und dennoch so einzigartige Buch interessierten. Den Zuschlag erhielt ein versierte, arrogant dreinschauender Anzugträger, der im Auftrage eines, wie er sagte, bibliophilen und sehr zurückgezogen lebenden Milliardärs die verschiedensten Codices ersteigerte.

Lucius hatte es geschafft, ihn kurz nach der Auktion in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Ein kleiner Imperiusfluch und der Mann gab bereitwillig das Buch aus der Hand. Malfoy hatte über das Leder gestrichen und Wärme gespürt. Gerade noch bevor sich der Einband verändern konnte, hatte er es mit leuchtenden Augen dem Käufer zurückgeben. Nach einem kurzen anregenden Gespräch hatte er aus dem Mann den Namen seines Auftraggebers herausbekommen.

Wieder zurück in England, hatte er seine Kontakte spielen lassen und dafür gesorgt, dass er stets wusste, was der Milliardär tat und wo er sich aufhielt. Lucius Malfoy war damals noch fest davon überzeugt, nach dem endgültigen Sieg des Dunklen Lords ohnehin in den Besitz des Manuskriptes zu gelangen.

Das Schicksal hatte es jedoch anders gemeint und der Sieg war in weite Ferne gerückt. Aber es lag nicht in Lucius' Natur zu resignieren. Er hatte die Überwachung des Milliardärs er nie eingestellt, erst nach dessen Tod vor knapp einem Jahr. So wusste er nun genau, wo sich das Zaubertränkebuch des Salazars befand, im Getty-Museum in Los Angeles Kalifornien.

Lucius schmunzelte, es würde ein Leichtes sein, das Manuskript zu stehlen, leichter, als den Dunklen Lord wieder zur alten Macht zurück zu verhelfen.

In weniger als einer Viertelstunde hatte Lucius Crabbe informiert. Er verzichtete darauf, Goyle noch einmal zu behelligen, zu deutlich war dessen Unfähigkeit gewesen. Rasch hatte er einen Transatlantikportschlüssel für zwei "organisiert". So stand seiner Reise nach Los Angelese nichts mehr im Wege.

"Du willst was?", entfuhr es Crabbe. Er war am späten Abend in Malfoy Mansion erschienen und hatte Lucius' Ausführungen in der Bibliothek aufmerksam gelauscht. "Moment! Nur, dass ich es auch begreife", begann der korpulente Mann. "Wir sollen nach Amerika, genauer gesagt nach New York per Transatlantikportal. Dann apparieren wir nach Los Angeles und brechen in eines der am besten bewachten und gesicherten Museen ein, um eine alte unwichtige Handschrift zu stehlen, die du haben willst, weil sie dir in deiner Sammlung fehlt?"

Lucius nickte knapp, schlug die Beine über einander und prostete Crabbe mit seinem Whiskeyglas zu. "Genau das werden wir tun. Zigarre?"

Er deutete auf den Humidor (1), aber Crabbe ignorierte die Einladung seines Gastgebers und mokierte sich weiter.

"Lucius! Beim Barte des Merlin! Du willst ins Getty-Museum einbrechen. Das wäre so als würdest du in den Tower von London einsteigen, nur um einen Blick auf die Kronjuwelen zu werfen, weil du außerhalb der Öffnungszeiten kommst. Das wird..."

"... ein Kinderspiel. Glaub mir", unterbrach Lucius Crabbe. Den Vergleich fand er zwar treffend, dennoch lächelte er darüber.

Crabbe schüttelte den Kopf, griff mit der plumpen Hand nach dem Cognacschwenker und stürzte den Inhalt in einem Zuge hinunter.

"Lucius, bei allem dir schuldigen Respekt. Du kannst nicht so ohne Weiteres ins Getty-Museum eindringen, die Vitrine finden, sie aufbrechen, das Manuskript an dich bringen und wieder zum Frühstück zu Hause sein. Das ist unmöglich."

Lucius warf dem Sprecher einen amüsierten Blick zu und erwiderte süffisant: "Unmöglich? Ich bin ein Malfoy, nichts ist mir unmöglich. Ich bekomme immer, was ich will."

Er erhob sich und schlenderte zum Sessel des Freundes. Mit beiden Händen stützte er sich auf der Rückenlehne ab und beugte sich vor. Leide flüsterte er in Crabbes Ohr: "Aber genauso wird es sein, denn anders als die lieben Europäer haben die Amerikaner keinen magischen Schutz. So wird es in der Tat einem Kinderspiel gleichen."

Crabbes Augen wurden groß. Von der Seite her musterte er mit leuchtenden Augen Lucius: "Du? Du warst das im Louvre? Du hast das Artefakt?" Seine Augen schienen deutlich zu fordern: _Zeig es mir. Ich will es sehen!_ Aber Lucius tat, als verstünde er nicht. Stattdessen schlenderte er zum Schreibtisch und lehnte sich gegen die Platte.

"Vor etwa fünf Jahren hat mich ein ... sagen wir, Informant auf einen alten Codex aufmerksam gemacht, der bei Sotherby versteigert werden sollte. Ich war dabei. Ich habe ihn gesehen und sofort erkannt. Der Mann, der ihn ersteigert hat, starb vor knapp einem Jahr und hat seine gesamte umfassende Sammlung dem Getty-Museum vermacht. Mein Informant erzählte mir von der Arbeitsweise der Muggel und meinte, dass das Buch sicher noch unberührt und unbeschrieben in einem Tresorraum liegen würde. Also, wir finden den Tresorraum, bringen das Buch an uns und verschwinden. Niemand wird wissen, dass es gestohlen wurde, erst wenn sich die Muggel mit dem Nachlass beschäftigen. Dann werden die Spuren jedoch nicht mehr sichtbar sein. Was sagst du?", setzte Lucius nüchtern hinzu.

Doch Crabbe war noch immer nicht überzeugt. Es kribbelte zwar in seinen Finger, jedoch war Crabbe von Natur aus eher ein sehr vorsichtiger Mann. Feige würde er sich nicht nennen, vorsichtig passte eher zu seinem Verhalten, wie er glaubte. Er startete einen letzten Versuch, Lucius davon abzubringen: "Lucius, du kannst nicht..."

"Ich kann nicht? Was kann ich nicht! Ich bin ein Malfoy, ich kann alles. Und du wirst mir helfen. Oder soll ich dem Ministerium einen Hinweis geben, dass du und deine Frau doch nicht unter Einfluss eines Fluches standen und dem Dunklen Lord freiwillig dienten?"

Crabbe zuckte zusammen. Er kann Lucius lange genug um zu wissen, dass dieser keine leeren Drohungen aussprach und er wusste auch, dass man ihm glauben würde, er konnte, wenn er wollte, sehr überzeugend sein. "Wann geht's los?", fragte Crabbe daraufhin so ruhig und gelassen, wie es ging.

Wieder die Ruhe in Person studierte Lucius seine Taschenuhr und meinte lax: "Jetzt ist es 23 Uhr. In Los Angeles ist es folglich 15 Uhr. Was für uns heißt, dass wir noch ein wenig Zeit haben. Wir werden um 18 Uhr Ortszeit den Portschlüssel benutzen, eine Verabredung zum Diner in New York, du verstehst. Den Rest erfährst du, wenn es soweit ist. Um 7 Uhr früh, werden wir wieder hier in Malfoy Mansion sein. Schließlich habe ich um 8 Uhr eine Verabredung im Ministerium."

Crabbe hatte aufmerksam gelauscht, war jedoch nicht überzeugt davon, dass der Plan auch gelingen würde. So schenkte er sich noch einen Cognac ein und nahm die Einladung zu einer Zigarre an. Beim Paffen dachte er über den Wahnwitz des Unternehmens nach und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Das war schon wieder so verrückt, dass es funktionieren könnte.

°

tbc

* * *

(1) Das ist ein Behältnis, in dem Zigarren aufbewahrt werden. 


	6. Das Zaubertrankbuch

**Kapitel 6/11**

**

* * *

**

° 

**6. Das Zaubertrankbuch**

°

Etwa sechs Stunden und fünfzehn Minuten später schüttelte Crabbe erneut den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er in Muggelkleidung hinter einem Baum stand und die Umgebung im Auge behielt. Auf eine solche Idee konnte auch nur Malfoy kommen.

"Das Buch ist von Slytherin!", äffte Crabbe Lucius nach. "Das wird ein Kinderspiel!" Der Mann nieste. "Ja ein Kinderspiel von wegen!", schimpfte er leise aber energisch vor sich hin. Der Transatlantikport war holprig gewesen. Noch immer drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Dass seine Übelkeit auch an den Unmengen französischen Cognacs liegen konnte, den er bei Lucius genossen hatte, mochte er kaum glauben.

Endlich tat sich etwas. Ein Muggelauto hielt vor einem kleinen Haus in der Nähe des Museumskomplexes. Bald darauf trat ein Mann in Uniform an das Auto heran. Er beugte sich zum Fahrer und beide redeten. Der Wind trug die Stimmen zu Crabbe. Verzerrt hörte er fröhliches Gelächter. Nach einer Weile übergab der Uniformierte dem Mann im Auto einen Umschlag, grüßte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Das Auto fuhr los und der Muggel schlenderte zurück in das Häuschen.

Crabbe gähnte und lehnte seine Schulter gegen den Baum: "Müde?", schnarrte ihn Lucius an. Unbemerkt war der Zauberer aufgetaucht und hatte sich an den Wartenden angeschlichen. "So passt du also auf. Ich sollte das Buch doch alleine an mich bringen. Es war ein Fehler, dich mitzunehmen", flüsterte der blonde Mann. Seine gedämpfte Stimme klang wütenden und gefährlich. "Du wirst hier warten. Aber egal was geschieht, du darfst nicht zaubern! Verstanden? Behalt den Wachmann im Auge!", orderte Lucius und zog seine dunkle Kleidung zurecht. Er verabscheute Muggelkleidung und alles, was mit Muggeln zusammenhing, aber wenn es seinen Zwecken diente, verdrängte er seine Aversion schon einmal. Ein Mann musste eben tun, was ein Mann tun musste, und das galt für die Malfoys selbstverständlich doppelt.

"Mehr muss ich nicht tun?", fragte Crabbe nach und wunderte sich, wieso Malfoy seine Meinung mit einem Male geändert hatte. Was er jedoch nicht ahnte, war, dass Lucius genau das von Anfang an beabsichtigt hatte. Er hatte nie vorgehabt, den Freund mit ins Museum zu nehmen. Er allein würde es schon schwer haben, nicht aufzufallen, eine weitere Person barg eine zusätzliche Unsicherheit in sich. Lucius brauchte Crabbe als Ablenkung, wie er den korpulenten Mann kannte, würde er irgendwann eine Nachlässigkeit begehen und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Lucius konnte sich ein überlegenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Nein, mehr hast du nicht zu tun. Behalt ihn im Auge, das ist alles!"

Crabbe nickte und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Häuschen.

_Dieser Idiot,_ dachte Lucius und rieb sich die klammen Hände. Er grinste; ein verschlagenes Grinsen, das Crabbe, hätte er es gesehen, hätte skeptisch werden lassen müssen. So jedoch merkte dieser nicht das Geringste. Lucius schloss die Augen und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

Erschrocken wandte sich Crabbe um und starrte auf den leeren Platz neben ihm, wo sich eben noch der Freund befunden hatte. Er fluchte und macht mit der Hand eine ausholende Bewegung. Allerdings hatte der gute Mann vergessen, dass er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Die Mülltonne flog zwei Meter in die Höhe und fiel mit einem lauten Scheppen wieder auf den Bürgersteig. Crabbe schluckte hart. Das war genau das, was er hatte vermeiden sollen.

Der Uniformierte hatte den Krach gehört und rannte aus dem Häuschen. Ihm folgten noch drei weitere Männ er in Uniform. Mit gezückten Waffen kamen sie rasch näher. Der erste blieb stehen, zielte mit der Waffe auf den Baum und rief in breitem gemehrt klingendem Dialekt: "Hände hoch! Rauskommen! Oder ich schieße!"

Crabbe zögerte einen Moment, doch schon peitschte ein Schuss und die Kugel schlug einen Meter über seinem Kopf in den Baumstamm ein.

Wut machte sich in dem Zauberer breit, Wut auf die Muggel, die es wagten, ihm zu drohen, und Wut auf Lucius Malfoy, der das mit Sicherheit genauso geplant hatte. Dennoch entschloss sich Crabbe, das Spiel mitzuspielen. Er hob die Hände und trat aus dem Schutz des Baumes hervor.

"Auf die Knie! Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränken! Los!", wurde er angeschrieen.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Lucius apparierte in der Nähe einer Kamera, im Entree des Museums. Sein Kontakt hatte ihm genauestens beschrieben, wo er was finden würde und ihm sogar die einzige Stelle genannt, die von der Videoüberwachung, was auch immer das sein möchte, nicht erfasst wurde. Dort stand der blonde Zauberer nun, als er das Scheppern hörte, das von draußen kam, und kurz darauf auch den Revolverschuss vernahm. Er schmunzelte. Auf seine Freunde war eben Verlass.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Handbewegung manipulierte die Kamera. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, was das für Auswirkungen hatte, verließ sich aber auf seine Kontaktperson. Der Muggel hatte irgendetwas von _Endlosschleife_ gefaselt und gemeint, man würde so den Eindruck erwecken, dass sich niemand im Raum befinde. Lucius hatte es mehrfach ausprobiert und geschafft, die Geräte so zu manipulieren, dass der Eingriff kaum nachweisbar war und sich die Wirkung auf die gesamte Anlage erstreckte. Einige Sekunden ließ er verstreichen, bis er den Zauberstab ergriff und ihn auf seinem Handteller bettete.

"Zeige mir den Weg!", befahl er. Einen Moment lang geschah nichts. Dann vibrierte der Stab, erhob sich einige Zentimeter und schwebte über Lucius Hand. Wie von einem Magneten angezogen änderte dieser dann plötzlich seine Richtung. Die Spitze zeigte in eine Richtung in der sich, wie Lucius aus den Plänen wusste, das Treppenhaus befand. Lucius eilte den Stufen entgegen, ohne an der Position des Stabes etwas zu verändern.

Dieser Coup war einfach nur genial zu nennen, selbstverständlich aus Sicht des Zauberers. Lucius hatte es geschafft und den herkömmlichen Vier-Punkte-Zauber so modifiziert, dass sein Zauberstab nunmehr auf Besitztümer Slytherin reagierte. In mühseliger Recherche hatte er herausgefunden, wie das möglich war. Das erstaunliche jedoch war, dass er ohne große Schwierigkeiten den Spruch jederzeit auf jedwede andere Person umpolen konnte. Momentan zählte jedoch nur Salazar Slytherin. Sein Zauberstab würde von ganz allein das ominöse Buch finden.

Lucius lächelte, es war ein ein kaltes, berechnendes aber auch triumphales Lächeln. Er streifte die Kostbarkeiten, die er passierte nur mit desinteressiertem Blick. Ob nun unbezahlbare Gemälde der berühmtesten Künstler, die je in der Muggelwelt gelebt hatten, oder Skulpturen, Fresken, Manuskripte und Inkunabeln in abgedunkelten Vitrinen, Lucius ignorierte diese Schätze. Wichtig war ihm einzig und allein der Slytherin-Codex, wie er ihn nannte.

Malfoy blieb an der Treppe stehen. Die Zeit drängelte. Der Zauberstab zeigt nach unten. Lucius apparierte kurz entschlossen von Etage zu Etage, das sparrte Zeit und Mühe. Schließlich war er im untersten Kellergewölbe angelangt. Nun galt es die Muggelsicherungen wie Alarmanlagen, Sicherheitsschranken oder Stahltüren zu umgehen. Doch er hatte einiges vom Wiesel gelernt. Wie sonst hätte er den Meisterdieb der Knockturngasse im Louvre überrumpeln können? Bisher hatte es keinerlei Vorkehrungen gegen Magie gegeben, was Lucius freute. _Arrogante Muggel_, dachte er nur. Da näherten sich Schritte. Lucius spürte einen Hauch von Spannung und wie sich Adrenalin in ihm regte. Er presste sich gegen die Wand und sprach einen Ignorierzauber aus. Ein Wächter erschien und schwenkte seine Taschenlampe energisch durch den Raum. Der Lichtkegel traf Lucius' Gesicht, der Uniformierte schaute jedoch an ihm vorbei. Dann sprach er in ein dem Zauberer fremdes Gerät in seiner Hand, das ihm schnarrend, durch Klickgeräusche unterbrochen, zu antworten schien.

"Hier ist alles in Ordnung, over" "Der Typ vom Parkplatz ist auf dem Polizeirevier, komischer Kauz, hat nicht alle Tassen im Schrank, faselt immer was von 'Muggel' und so. Der Lieutenant will die Psychofritzen rufen, ein Fall für die Klapse, wenn du mich fragst! Over and out!"

Der Wächter steckte das Gerät in eine Tasche an seinem Gürtel und verschwand Richtung Treppe.

_Das war knapp_, dachte Lucius. Er löste sich von der Wand und verursachte dabei ein Geräusch, das dem Zerreißen von Papier gleich kam. Erneut richtete er den Zauberstab aus und folgte ihm, wohin er ihn führte. Er eilte durch den Keller und hatte das Gefühl, noch tiefer in den Boden vorzudringen. Der Raum musste eine Neigung haben, oder die Decke wurde niedriger. Lucius überlegte, während er mit weitausholenden Schritten dem Ziel immer näher kam. Es wäre ihm ein Leichtes gewesen, den beleibten Wächter zu töten und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er es auch in Erwägung gezogen. Dann hätte man ihn allerdings entdeckt und die Spur nach England zurückverfolgen können.

Vor einer dicken Stahltür begann der Stab zu zittern, schnellte gegen die Tür und blieb mit der Spitze am Stahl kleben. Lucius atmete schneller. Er löste den Stab und behielt ihn in der Hand. Die Tür wies keinerlei Griff auf. Rechts an der Wand war eine Platte mit einer Zahlentastatur und einer einer Scannervorrichtung angebracht. Lucius wusste von seinem Kontakt, dass er mit solcher Apparatur zu rechnen hatte. Handscanner schimpfte sich das, wie er sich erinnerte. Lucius seufzte und setzte zum Apparieren an. Aber nichts geschah.

_Verflucht, beim Barte des Merlin!_ _Apparierschutz!_, fluchte er im Gedanken und bereute zum ersten Mal, das Wiesel getötet zu haben. Der Meisterdieb hätte sicher gewusst, wie man in den Raum hinter dieser Tür gelangte. Wutentbrannt richtete Lucius den Zauberstab gegen die Tür und rief: "Alohomora!"

Aber nichts geschah.

Lucius kochte vor Zorn. Er deutete auf die Metallplatte und zischte: "Alohomora Fortis!" Aus der Scannervorrichtung drang eine Reihe piepender Tön. Eine Zahlenkombination erschien auf der Metallplatte. Der rotleuchtende Punkt flackerte kurz und wurde grün. Ein mehrfaches Knattern und Klicken tönte aus dem Raum. Offenbar waren in der Tür verschiedene Mechanismen in Gang gesetzt worden. Mit einem _Plop_ öffnete sich die Tür behäbig und glitt zur Seite.

Der Zauberer hielt die Luft an . Hier geschah etwas, das er in der Muggelwelt niemals erwartet hätte. Die Geräuschkulisse erinnerte ihn an Gringotts, aber da hörten die Gemeinsamkeiten auch schon wieder auf. Schließlich konnte Lucius ungehindert den Tresorraum betreten. Für die Großartigkeit desGwölbes hatte er nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig. Er hatte spektakulärere gesehen. Der Raum war über fünf Meter hoch. Regal, Laden, Kisten, Fächer, Schränke allesamt aus Metall bildeten auf den ersten Blick ein heilloses Durcheinander. Auf den zweiten Blick hingegen erkannte Lucius, dass das Chaos durchaus System besaß.

Lucius setzte erneut den Zauberstab ein. Der einmal losgelassen, sofort auf eines der hinteren Regale zusteuerte und einen Meter unter der Decke schwebend zum Halten kam. Malfoy eilte hinterher, rief den Stab zurück und hielt einen Wimpernschlag später eine schwere Metalllade mit Codeschloss in der Hand.

"Endlich hab ich dich!", hauchte Lucius ehrfurchtsvoll. Alohomora tat das übrige. Er hob das Buch sorgsam aus der Lade. Dort, wo seine Hände das alte, abgegriffene Leder berührten, wurde dieses brüchig, verschwand und gab den Blick auf Silber frei, durch die entstandenen Riss konnte der junge Zauberer die filligranen Gravuren erkennen, die zart in das Silber eingearbeitet worden waren. Hier und da blitzte ein Edelstein durch den Schein-Einband. Lucius hielt inne. Er erkannte in den Verzierungen Schlangen und vereinzelt Basilisken.

Er blinzelte mehrmals und hauchte: "Nicht hier! Nicht jetzt!" Sorgsam zog er aus einer verborgenen Umhängetasche ein weiches Tuch, schlug den Codex darin ein und verstaute es. Dann entnahm er der Tasche ein anderes Buch, das rein äußerlich dem Codex in seinem Schein-Einband glich und vertraute es der Lade an. Man würde nichts bemerken, erst wenn man das Buch öffnete, denn die Seiten waren leer.

Er eilte aus dem Raum hinaus, verschloss geschickt die Tresortür und apparierte in den Eingangsbereich. Hastig nahm er den Zauber von der Technik und verschwand aus dem Museum.

Punkt acht Uhr konnte man einen elegant gekleideten Lucius Malfoy beobachten, wie er hoch erhobenen Hauptes und in arroganter Haltung mit energischen Schritten die Stufen zur Zaubererbank erklomm. Niemand würde vermuten, dass sich dieser angesehene Mann die Nacht zuvor als Einbrecher betätigt hatte.

°

tbc


	7. Ratlos

**Kapitel 7/11**

**

* * *

**

°

**7. Ratlos?**

°

"Er kann doch nicht einfach verschwunden sein! Verflixt! Überall auf der Welt verschwinden magische Gegenstände, die den Hogwarts-Gründern gehörten und niemand weiß, wer der Dieb sein könnte. Es muss ein Zauberer sein. Die Muggelpolizei in Los Angeles berichtete von einem Mann der einfach so mir nichts dir nichts verschwand. Klingt doch verdächtig nach Apparieren! Oder?", schrie Cornelius Fudge, Vizeminister für Zauberer, außer sich vor Wut. "Mühsam haben wir Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt und nun tanzt uns ein einfacher Dieb auf der Nase herum."

Fudge lief aufgebracht hin und her, ohne darauf zu achten, dass sein wehender Umhang wiederholt etliche Rollen Pergament auf einem Tischchen in seiner Nähe durcheinander wirbelte, die mit leichtem Rauschen zu Boden fielen. Sein Zuhörer und gleichzeitig Ziel seiner Rede, Albus Dumbledore musterte den aufbrausenden Mann väterlich, stapelte mit einem Wink der Hand die Rollen wieder auf dem Tischchen und meinte mit sanftem Lächeln: "Tee? Cornelius?"

Verdattert bejahte dieser und setzte sich. Dankend nahm er die Tasse entgegen und gönnte sich einen Schluck. Sogleich wurde er etwas ruhiger.

Albus legte die Fingerspitzen gegeneinander, räusperte sich und begann ruhig mit überlegten Worten: "Erstens, weiß ich nur von zwei Artefakten, und zweitens, ... aber lassen wir das", erwiderte Dumbledore. Er verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass sie es dem kleinen Harry Potter zu verdanken hatte, dass Voldemort verschwunden war. Nach Meinung des Schulleiters hatte der nunmehr Zweijährige, der jetzt bei seinen Muggelverwandten lebte, der Zaubererwelt nur einen Aufschub verschafft, um sich zu rüsten. Albus Dumbledore war einer der wenigen, die der Überzeugung waren, dass Voldemort wiederkehren würde. Er blinzelte und widmete sich wieder seinem Gast.

"Nun es spricht in der Tat einiges für Ihre Annahme, Cornelius, dass ein Zauberer den Einbruch in Paris verübte und sein Augenmerk auch auf L.A. gerichtet hat."

Er machte ein Pause und ließ seinen Blick über die magischen Kopien beider Berichte der Muggelpolizei schweifen. In Gegensatz zu Fudge vermutete Dumbledore nicht nur Magie, sondern war sich sogar sehr sicher, dass ein Zauberer dahinter steckte. Ob in Los Angeles etwas entwendet wurde, war den Akten nicht zu entnehmen. Aber auch in diesem Fall, vermutete der Direktor von Hogwarts, dass ein Artefakt, welches mit der Schule zutun hatte, gestohlen worden war.

"So weit wir wissen, Cornelius, wurde nur in Paris etwas gestohlen. Die besagte Truhe und das Bildnis der schwarzen Dame, bei der es sich um eine Kopie eines leider verschollenen Stiches unserer lieben Rowena handelt. Sie übertreiben, mein Junge, wenn Sie von überall in der Welt reden. Oder verschweigen Sie mir etwas?"

Albus blitzte den etwa vierzigjährigen Vizeminister über die halbmondförmigen Gläser seiner Brille hinweg an. Der Mann ihm gegenüber wurde rot und stammelte: "Die Amerikanische Vereinigung für Magie und Zauberei hat einen unserer Auroren ins Museum einschleusen können. Kurz bevor ich kam, hatte er sich gemeldet und uns mitgeteilt, dass er an einem Schloss im Kellergewölbe Magie registrierte hat. Die Technik der Muggel sei auch mittels Magie manipuliert worden. Im Tresorraum führte die Spur ihn zu einer Lade. Allerdings fehlte nichts. Das Buch war enthalten, so haben wir ihn wieder abgezogen."

Der Direktor nickte. Sein Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft. Sinnend legte er den Kopf schräg und fixierte einen Punkt an der Wand direkt hinter Fudge.

"Wieso sagen Sie das erst jetzt! Cornelius, Sie erwarten von mir, dass ich Ihnen helfe und Sie verschweigen mir wichtige Details. Fassen wir noch einmal zusammen. Der Dieb und ich gehe davon aus, dass es sich um ein und dieselbe Person handelt, hat die Truhe der Rowena und eine Kopie ihres ersten Abbildes. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass er nun auch im Besitz eines Buches ist, das sicherlich einem der Gründer gehört hat."

Mit einer Handbewegung brachte er Cornelius zum Schweigen, der eben widersprechen wollte.

"Sie erwarten doch nicht, dass ein Zauberer bis ins Herz des Getty-Museums vordringt, um ohne das, was eigentlich dort wollte, erledigt zu haben. Sie werden mir zustimmen, dass das vollkommen unglaubhaft wäre."

Cornelius nickte und leerte seine Teetasse in einem Zug. Der Logik des Direktors hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Albus erhob sich und trat zu seinem Phoenix. Gedanken verloren begann er dessen Kopf zu kraulen, doch der Schein trog. Fieberhaft arbeitete der Verstand des alten weisen Mannes._ Rowenas Truhe und Bildnis, bildeten eine Einheit. Ohne das eine, kommt man nicht an das andere. Wenn ich mich doch nur erinnern könnte, was es mit der Truhe auf sich hatte._

Vom Campus der Schule drang lautes Lachen herauf. Cornelius wirkte genervt und warf dem offenen Fenster einen durchdringenden Blick zu. Albus verstand und schritt schmunzelnd darauf zu. "der Dieb macht sich eine Menge Arbeit, wenn er es auf sämtliche Artefakte der Gründer abgesehen hat. Zwei hat er schon einmal. Sie werden mir zustimmen, dass das ausgetauschte Buch sicherlich auch einem Gründer gehört hat. Auf jeden Fall..." Dumbledore hielt in der Rede inne und starrte auf den Hof. Zwei Schüler der ersten Klasse sangen ein alten Kinderlied über die Gründer der Schule. Albus konnte sich daran erinnern, dass seine Mutter es ihm vorgesungen hatte. Der Text kam ihm in den Sinn:

_Rowena, die mit Tieren lachte,_

_Salazar in Tränken lebte_

_Helga, die in Versen dachte ._

_Goderic, im Kampfe strebte._

_Jeder Gründer hat verborgen,_

_tief in sich ein Erbe fein._

_Viele machten sich doch Sorgen_

_wem mocht' dies zur Hilfe sein?_

_Jedes Erbe führt zum anderen,_

_Eins alleine nutzt nicht sehr_.

_Musst von hier nach dorten wandern,_

_Rätsel raten ist nicht schwer._

_Doch am Ende dieser Reise_

_winken Ruhm dir und auch Macht_

_hast's zusammen du, sei weise_

_Besiegtes wird zurückgebracht._

Er zuckte zusammen._ Das kann nicht sein!_, dachte Albus entsetzt. Rasch schloss er das Fenster und hoffte, dass Cornelius seine Aufregung nicht mitbekommen würde. Der Vizeminister hatte jedoch entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit genau zugehört. Er klapperte mit der Tasse und meinte: "Auf alle Fälle... was? Albus? Was wollten Sie sagen?"

Albus räusperte sich, wandte sich um und setzte mit fröhlichem Zwinkern fort: "Auf alle Fälle wird uns der Dieb Stress und Arbeit ersparen, wenn er zusammenträgt, was Hogwarts gehört. Natürlich werde ich es für die Schule beanspruchen.

Cornelius machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht und betrachtete gelangweilt seine Nägel, zog dann seine Taschenuhr hervor und musterte interessiert das Zifferblatt.

"Tja, Albus, es ist schön, dass Sie sich des Falles annehmen. Sie werden verstehen, dass ich die Presse an Sie weiterleite. Ich muss gehen, man erwartet mich zum Lunch."

Und schon strebte der Assistent der Zaubereiminsterin aus dem Büro des Schulleiters. Erleichtert atmete dieser aus und eilte an seinen Schreibtisch. Zur Ruhe kam er allerdings nicht.

"Eine solche Witzfigur gab es zu meiner Zeit nicht im Ministerium für Magie!", klang die nasale Stimme Phineas Niggelus'. "Es ist eine Schande für die Zauberschaft."

"Nun, Phineas", erwiderte Albus, ohne aufzublicken, "urteilen Sie nicht zu hart. Er ist noch jung und wird mit seinen Aufgaben wachsen. Er wird lernen, Verantwortung zu tragen und mit dieser umzugehen. Jetzt wir haben allerdings andere Probleme und..."

Als Albus sich dem Bildnis zuwandte, sah er, dass Phineas Niggelus verschwunden war. Der einzige schwarze Zauberer, der jemals Schulleiter in Hogwarts gewesen war, hatte sich von dannen geschlichen und den derzeitigen Schulleiter mit sich selbst reden lassen.

"Diese unerhörten Manieren!", ertönte es dumpf von einem Regal herunter, das sich hinter dem Schulleiters befand. Dumbledore drehte sich herum. Er hasste es, nur den Kopf umzuwenden. Seine Halswirbel würden meutern und ihren Dienst verweigern, pflegte Albus stets zu sagen. Also bewegte er lieber den gesamten Körper in die Richtung, in die er sehen wollte. Das ließ ihn etwas steif wirken, jedoch litt er, seit er sich so bewegte, viel seltener unter steifen oder verrenkten Nackenwirbeln.

Albus schaute direkt in die listigen Augen – obwohl Augen wohl der falsche Ausdruck war, es waren eher Schlitze im Stoff als tatsächliche Augen – des Sprechenden Hutes. "Du sagst es. Was meinst du, was hinter den Einbrüchen stecken könnte?", fragte Dumbledore und kam sich alles andere als komisch vor, dass er mit einem Hut sprach.

Das graue Stoffgebilde bewegte die Spitze und neigte sich etwas zum Professor hinunter. Die Nähte, welche die unzähligen Stofffetzen, aus denen er bestand, zusammenhielte, ächzten und knarzten dabei, als wollten sie reißen oder gar platzen. Staubflocken wirbelten auf und der Hut hustete theatralisch.

"Wir werden noch zwei weitere Einbrüche erleben und einer davon wird den Dieb nach Hogwarts führen. Es wird Zeit, dass wieder neue Schüler kommen, sonst bekomme ich noch eine Stauballergie!", empörte sich das Stoffgebilde und nieste gekünstelt.

Dumbledores Augen blitzten vergnügt, als er meinte: Du solltest nach mehr als 1000 Jahren deine Abneigung gegen Hauselfen überwunden haben, Hut. Schüler kommen erst wieder im September, mein Lieber. Jetzt haben wir anderes zu tun."

Er klang sehr ernst.

"Noch zwei Artefakte und er hält den Schlüssel in der Hand zum Unberechenbarsten, was es in unserer Welt gibt", flüsterte Dumbledore, doch mehr als ein unverständliches Gebrabbel drang nicht an die Ohren des Hutes und der Porträts.

Sinnend trat der mächtigste weiße Zauberer der Gegenwart vor die große Vitrine seines Büro. Bestens gesichert hing dort von Magie gehalten, eines der kostbarsten Besitztümer Hogwarts, ein Vermächtnis, eines der größten Zauberer aller Zeiten. _Ein Artefakt wird er nicht bekommen. Goderics Schwert bleibt. wo es ist, dafür werde ich sorgen._

Glänzend wie am ersten Tag aus Gold und Eisen gefertigt, hing Gryffindors Schwert hinter Glas. Rubin und Granate zierten den Griff. Nur ein Stein blinkte in einer anderen Farbe. Ein Amethyst, wie Albus wusste. Zweischneidig und gefährlich, perfekt ausbalanciert war das Schwert der existente Beweis eines hervorragenden Waffenschmiede. Feine Linien zogen sich über die flache Seite der Klinge. Dumbledore wusste, dass in diesen Linien ein Rätsel steckte, dessen Lösung Gefahr mit sich brachte, würde der falsche Mann sie finden und auslegen.

Kurz entschlossen setzte sich der Direktor an seinen Schreibtisch und schnippte mit den Fingern. Eine alte Pergamentrolle lag plötzlich vor ihm. Er öffnete sie und begann zu lesen. _Er hat Rowenas und er hat Salazars Vermächtnis. Helga, was hast du uns hinterlassen. Helga, die in Versen dachte. Du warst eine Poetin, eine Meisterin der Zauberkunst, doch was ist dein Vermächtnis._

_°_

tbc


	8. Wo ist der Dachs

**Kapitel 8/11**

**

* * *

**

°

**8. Wo ist der Dachs?**

°

Lucius Malfoy hatte sich wieder einmal in seiner Bibliothek verschanzt. Der Slytherin-Codex lag aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch zwischen mehreren anderen Büchern. Diesmal wusste Lucius genau, was er suchte, gefunden hatte er es allerdings noch nicht.

Der Rabe hatte ihn zum Kelch geführt, die Schlange zum Buch und nun suchte er den Dachs. Das Wappentier der Helga Hufflepuff würde ihn zum nächsten Artefakt führen und zum nächsten Puzzleteil. Lucius durchforstete akribisch jedes Blatt, ging Schritt für Schritt jede aufgezeichnete Rezeptur durch. Aber er wurde und wurde nicht fündig. In keinem der Tränke tauchte ein Dachs auf. Lucius vermutete einen Spruch, in dem das Wort _Dachs _in irgendeiner Form vorkam. Viele Tränke kannte er, dennoch durchsah er sie nach möglichen Anzeichen, aber nichts, in keinem Spruch, in keiner Zutat gab es auch nur den Bruchteil eines Hinweises auf das Wappentier Helga Hufflepuffs.

Wütend schlug er seine Faust auf den Tisch, stand auf und stieß mit den Kniekehlen den Sessel um. _Wo steckst du Aas! Verdammt!_, dachte er bei sich.

Lucius trat ans Fenster und starrte hinaus. Er war nicht gerade einer der geduldigsten Männer. Aber er war ein Malfoy, und ein Malfoy brachte das, was er begann stets zu Ende. Es lag nicht in der Natur der Dinge, nicht in der Natur eines Malfoys, sich mit Halbheiten zufrieden zu geben. Lucius ließ seinen Blick durch den Park seines Landsitzes schweifen. Der Oktober war golden, fast sommerlich zu nennen. Die Blätter leuchteten in intensivem Rot. Malerisch und idyllisch, atemberaubend und faszinierend bot sich Lucius die Landschaft dar. Der Nachmittag war weit fortgeschritten und das Licht der untergehenden Sonne verstärkte die Kraft der Herbstfarben enorm. Der Kontrast zum leicht dämmrigen Himmel verstärkte den unwirklichen Eindruck.

Lucius stand mit gespreizten Beinen in hochgekrempelten Hemdsärmeln am Fenster und grübelte. Wieder neigte sich ein Tag dem Ende entgegen, an dem er seine Pflichten vernachlässigt hatte. Narzissa würde mehr als wütend sein, dass er heute seinen Sohn noch nicht aufgesucht und sich mit ihm befasst hatte. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte Lucius allerdings nicht, noch war der Junge einfach zu jung, um sich mit ihm zu befassen. Er war zu klein, zu quengelig, zu verzogen. Lucius' Lippen wurden zu einem schmalen Strich. Hart stieß er die Luft durch die Nase aus. Als ein einsamer Lichtstrahl seine Nase berührte musste er niesen. Verärgert runzelte er die Stirn, doch dann entspannte sich sein Gesicht. Ein erkennendes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.

"Der Dachs ist nicht im Text, er ist auf einer der Illuminationen. Aber auf welcher", grübelte Malfoy laut. Er musterte das Buch über die Schulter hinweg. Allmählich verdichtete sich der Gedanke in ihm, das der eigentliche Hinweis auf dem Einband war. Er wusste, dass weder Salazar noch ein anderer der Gründer, chaotische Menschen waren. Vieles sprach dafür, dass sie ihr Leben planten und konsequent durch organisierten. Sie hatten mehr als einen Weg, um zum Ziel zu kommen. Es gab stets zwei, einen schnelle, versteckten und einen langen, offensichtlichen aber mühseligen.

Lucius entschloss sich dazu, den kurzen zu suchen. So lief er zum Schreibtisch, schlug den Codex zu und beäugte kritisch den Einband. Er war nicht länger aus brüchigem Leder, das sich um morsches Holz legte. Massives Silber auf dem filigrane Linien Muster bildeten hatten es abgelöst. Goldplättchen, ins Silber eingelassene Gemmen, Steinschnitzereien und Smaragde, Schlangen aus gedrehten Edelmetallkordeln schmückten das Buch. Zwei Schlangen mit Smaragd-Augen bildeten die Schließen, sie gruben sich mit ihren Mäulern in den Buchdeckel ein, um das Pergament in Form zu halten.

_Wo bist du?_, fragte sich Lucius erneut. Aufmerksam begutachtete er auch die kleinste Kleinigkeit. Er verengte die Augen und da war sie, die Unregelmäßigkeit, die er suchte. An der unteren linken Ecke des hinteren Buchdeckels leuchtete ein Edelstein in leichtem gelblichen Grün. "Ein Peridot", flüsterte Lucius. Seine Fingerkuppen strichen über den Stein und übten leichten Druck aus. Überrascht zuckte der Zauberer zurück, als sich das Manuskript selbstständig machte. Es klappte auf und blätterte langsam, dann immer schneller werdend, seine Seiten vor und zurück. Nach einer Weile blieb es aufgeschlagen liegen. Vorsichtig beugte sich Lucius vor. Er wollte vor Freude jubeln, eine vollkommen untypische Anwandlung.

Der Peridot hatte ihn zu einer doppelseitigen Illumination geführt, welche die vier Gründer mit ihren Wappentieren darstellte, zumindest sollte sie das. Einzig und allein der Dachs fehlte im Reigen der Tiere. Doch Lucius resignierte nicht. Er betrachtete das Bild und versuchte sich jedes kleine Detail einzuprägen.

Vor einer Landschaft, die der um Hogwarts sehr ähnlich war, standen die Gründer in Paaren zusammen. Die erste im Bunde war Rowena Ravenclaw. Obwohl der Darstellung jedwede Perspektive fehlte, konnte Lucius entfernte Ähnlichkeit zum Gemälde der schwarzen Dame feststellen. Rowena in einem himmelblauen Kleid mit bronzefarbenen Stickereien hatte einen Vogel auf der Schulter zu sitzen, den man für einen Raben, aber auch für einen Adler halten konnte. In der Hand hielt sie einen bronzefarbenen Kelch. Lucius nickte, dieses Vermächtnis hatte er. Neben Rowena stand Salazar Slytherin. Ernst, nahezu etwas verbittert, schaute dieser Mann drein. In dunkles Grün gehüllt mit silbernen Schließen und Schnallen am Gewand und am Umhang wirkte er so unnahbar, wie Lucius sein wollte. Silberfäden zogen sich über seinen Rock. In seinen Armen hielt er ein Buch, das dem Zaubertrankbuch sehr ähnlich sah. Um seinen Hals und seinen rechten Arm wand sich eine Schlange. Zufrieden lächelte Lucius. Auch dieses Erbe hatte er in seinem Besitz. Neben Salazar auf dem anderen Blatt, stand eine brünette, sehr ätherisch wirkende Frau. Der Illuminator hatte sie in einem gelben Kleid dargestellt, mit Schlitzen in den Ärmeln durch die das schwarze Untergewand lugte. Helga wirkte einfach nur lieb und scheu, als könne sie keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun. Aber der Dachs war nirgends zu sehen. Lucius runzelte die Stirn, sein Blick fiel auf Goderic Gryffindor. Der Mann stand große und stolz mit leichtem Lächeln da. Er trug ein ähnliches Gewand wie Salazar nur in sattem Rot. Hier und da schien das Gewebe mit Goldfäden durchwirkt. Sein Umhang war schwarz von einer goldenen Schließe gehalten. Vor Goderic stand ein Löwe, der den Mann bis zur Hüfte verdeckte. Lucius musterte die Darstellung kritisch. Gryffindor schien etwas in seinen Händen zu halten, doch was es war, konnte er nicht erkennen, da der Löwe es verdeckte.

Lucius stand kurz davor in eine Kanonade von Flüchen auszubrechen, als sein Blick auf den Turm von Hogwarts fiel. Aus einem der Fenster schaute ein schwarzer Dachs und in seinem Maul trug er eine überdimensionale Schreibfeder. Das Lächeln kehrte auf das Gesicht Malfoys zurück. _Hab ich dich_, dachte er. _Ein Dachs im Turm. Im Turm...!_ Lucius stutzte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, wo sich das dritte Artefakt befand. "Ein Dachs im _Tower_!" Er jubelte innerlich. Der Turm auf dem Bild hatte sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem der Türme des Londoner Towers. Aber Lucius konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern, mit welchem. Er würde sich vor Ort erkundigen müssen. Natürlich wusste er, dass diese Festung erst gebaut worden war, nachdem das Buch geschrieben wurde. Aber er wusste auch, dass Magie oft ihre eigenen Wege ging. Wie war der Slytherin-Codex nach Amerika gekommen und der Kelch nach Frankreich? Das waren ebensolche Rätsel, die ihn allerdings im Moment weniger interessierten. Er befürchtete jedoch, dass das nächste Artefakt ihn eventuell sogar nach Deutschland führen würde oder was noch schlimmer wäre, in die Mongolei, einem Gryffindor war alles zuzutrauen. Zufrieden schlug er das Buch zu und brachte es behutsam und ehrfürchtig in den Kerker, wo er es auf einem Samtkissen neben der Truhe der Rowena bette.

Wieder in der Bibliothek legte er seinen Umhang über die Schultern und ergriff seinen Spazierstock. Er eilte durch das Entree und trat vor sein Anwesen, um zu apparieren. Aber er kam nicht weit. Die Tür hinter ihm öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und ein Paar hellblauer Augen schauten ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Lucius wandte sich langsam um und sah von oben herab auf seinen Sohn.

"Draco! Geh zu deiner Mutter!", orderte er streng. Doch der Knabe gehorchte nicht. Draco stieß die Tür vollends auf, holte tief Luft, öffnete den Mund und brüllte wie am Spieß. "Dada weg!" Was danach kam, hätte sich Lucius nicht einmal in seinen ärgsten Albträumen vorstellen können. Sein Sohn, der aussah wie ein Engelchen, machte das ganze Haus rebellisch. In seinem dunkelgrünen Leibchen und dem dazu passenden Jäckchen ließ er sich auf den Hintern fallen und trommelte mit den Fäusten wie wild auf den Boden. "Daco mit!"

Lucius kalte Miene wurde panisch. Er tänzelte an seinem schreienden Sohn vorbei und rief dabei in einer Lautstärke, die der Dracos in nichts nachstand, nach Narzissa, der Kinderfrau und sämtlichen Hauselfen. Der Vater wusste nicht, was er anderes hätte tun sollen. Er bückte sich umständlich und las sein Kind vom Boden auf. Irgendwie schaffte er es, den brüllenden Jungen so herumzubugsieren, dass er das Gesicht des schreienden Wesens vor Augen hatte und nicht dessen gewindeltes Gesäß.

"Gutschigu!", machte Lucius mit hochgezogener Stirn und versucht sich darin, den Jungen zu beruhigen. Aber Draco wollte nicht. Ein Spiegel zerbrach in der Nähe. Draco hatte wie alle magisch veranlagten Kinder die Eigenart, Gegenstände zum Zerspringen zu bringen, wenn sie wütend waren. Geschockt sahen sich Vater und Sohn an. Ein Augenblick der absoluten Stille. Dann jedoch zogen sich synchron die Gesichter von Vater und Sohn in Falten und beide brüllten nach Narzissa.

Endlich kam Narzissa angeschwebt. Sie sah sehr elegant aus. Amüsiert betrachtete sie das Szenario und fragte sich, welcher der beiden Männer in ihrem Leben wohl röter vor Wut im Gesicht aussah.

"Aha, wollten wir uns wieder wegschleichen!", begann Narzissa. Die beiden wurden ruhig. Lucius war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn oder den gemeinsamen Sohn gemeint hatte und erwiderte nichts. Narzissa genoss diesen Moment, dann erbarmte sie sich ihres Gatten und nahm ihm den Sohn ab. "Draco! Ich habe dir mehrmals gesagt, dass du hier unten ohne die Nana nichts zu suchen hast."

Sie reichte den hochroten Jungen an das Kindermädchen weiter und scheuchte beide mit einer Handbewegung fort.

"Und nun zu dir, Lucius!", sagte sie mit honigsüßer Stimme. Lucius richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und warf seiner Gattin einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Narzissa ließ ihn zappeln und starrte an ihm vorbei in die ungemütliche Dämmerung. "Es wird die Nacht schneien! Du solltest den gefütterten Umhang umlegen!"

Sie gab einem Hauselfen ein Zeichen und ließ sich von ihm das Kleidungsstück geben. Lucius nahm mit einem versöhnlichen Lächeln seinen Umhang ab, gab ihn an Narzissa weiter und legte sich den wärmeren, weicheren um die Schultern.

"Was immer du tust, sei verdammt nochmal vorsichtig! Ich habe keine Lust, mich alleine um unseren Sohn zu kümmern!", fauchte sie und schlug ihrem Mann die Tür vor der Nase zu. Lucius grinste und apparierte.

°

tbc


	9. Einbruch im Tower

**Kapitel 9/11

* * *

**

°

**9. Einbruch im Tower**

_°_

_Im Stadthaus der Crabbes in London am gleichen Abend_

"Der Tower!", Crabbe verschluckte sich fast beim Luft holen und fuhr konfus fort: "Nein! Nein! Glaubst, dass ich mich noch einmal von dir ausnutzen lasse? Der Tower! Ich fasse es nicht! Ich habe Ängste ausgestanden, die du dir nicht erklären kannst! Die haben mit ihren Zauberstäben..."

"Pistolen!", belehrte Lucius und betrachtete gelangweilt seine schlanken manikürten Finger. Crabbes Gattin hatte ihn auf Anweisung ihres Mannes zuerst nicht einlassen wollen. Doch Lucius konnte, wenn er wollte sehr charmant sein. Mit einige gezielten Komplimenten und einem reizenden Lächeln war sie weich geworden und hatte ihn unmissverständlich zum Bleiben aufgefordert. Die Gästezimmer waren hergerichtet worden und Lucius verbrachte mit Mrs Crabbe ein paar Minuten in anregendem Gespräch über die Kinder. Die Crabbes hatten einen Sohn, der im gleichen Alter war, wie Draco. Vincent war ein ruhiger, dicklicher Junge mit roten Bäckchen und dümmlichem Gesichtsausdruck, der die Erwachsenen anstarrte, ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln. Lucius verstand es, Mrs Crabbe geschickt mit einigen Anekdoten über Draco zu unterhalten, bis sie es für richtig befand, ihn in den Salon zu Crabbe zu führen.

Nun saß Lucius bei zweitklassigem Whiskey und schummrigem Kaminfeuer in einem Sessel und hörte sich seit einer geschlagenen Stunde die Litanei seines Freundes an.

"... mit ihren Pistolen", äffte dieser Lucius gerade nach, "auf mich gezielt! Sie haben was von Hände über den Kopf, auf die Knie und nicht bewegen gefaselt! Ich habe die Nacht in einer Zelle verbracht, hinter Gittern! Die wollten mich verhören! Ich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig disapparieren, sonst..."

Lucius sprang auf und riss dabei das Beistelltischchen um. Die Weinkaraffe zerbrach und die dunkle, rote Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über den hellen Perserteppich. Aber Lucius ignorierte das Desaster und schnellte auf Crabbe zu. Er packte ihn an den Aufschlägen seines Abendrockes und zwang, den fast anderthalb Köpfe größeren Mann dazu, ihm direkt in die hellen Augen zu schauen.

"Du Idiot! Weißt du, was das bedeutet!"

Lucius klang ruhiger, als Crabbe es erwartet hätte. Jedoch hütete sich dieser davor, sich allzu sehr in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Schließlich kannte er die cholerische Neigung seines Freundes.

"N-nein?", antwortete Crabbe darum zaghaft.

"Sie wissen nun, dass ein Zauberer hinter den Einbrüchen stecken!", zischte Lucius. "Bisher war es nur eine Vermutung, aber nun werden sie Auroren nach Los Angeles schicken und denen wird nicht entgehen, dass etwas ausgetauscht wurde!"

Dann ließ er Crabbe los, zog seinen Zauberstab und meinte kalt: "Was hindert mich daran, dich zu bestrafen? Sag mir nur einen plausiblen Grund. Was sollte mich daran hindern, dir den Crucio auf den Hals zu hetzen?"

Crabbe zuckte zusammen und wirkte wie ein geschlagener Hund. "Nichts, nur du brauchst mich?"

"In der Tat. Ich brauche dich, und darum wird es mir kaum etwas bringen, dir zu schaden. Aber ich warne dich, noch eine unbesonnene Aktion deinerseits und dein Sohn wird als Halbwaise aufwachsen! Zwei Artefakte, mir fehlen nur noch zwei, und eines ist zum Greifen nahe. Und du vermasselst es!"

Lucius steckte den Zauberstab, nachdem er das Desaster bereinigt hatte, wieder in seinen Spazierstock und setzte sich, als wäre nichts geschehen, wieder in den Sessel.

Auch Crabbe nahm wieder Platz und begann versöhnlich: "Es tut mir Leid, Lucius. Aber Muggel sind mir einfach nur unheimlich. Ich komme mit ihnen nicht klar und will es auch nicht. Du wirst verstehen, dass ich dich bitte, auf mich zu verzichten. Du kannst mich um alles bitten, aber nicht in den Tower. Mein Großvater ist einmal darin gewesen und es war schrecklich." Crabbe erschauderte. Er erinnerte sich sehr genau an die Horrorgeschichten, die sein Großvater ihm über diese Muggelfestung erzählt hatte. Dass sich in der Zwischenzeit viel geändert hatte und der Tower seit langer Zeit schon ein Museum war, ignorierte Crabbe. Für ihn war dieses Londoner Wahrzeichen der greifbare Beweis der Brutalität und Abartigkeit der Muggel.

Lucius richte seine Manschetten und erklärte: "Ich werde morgen allein in den Tower gehen, sobald dieser öffnet. Ich erwarte von dir nicht, dass du die Kronjuwelen stiehlst, du sollst mir lediglich ein Alibi geben, ein glaubhaftes, wohlgemerkt. Meinst du, dass du wenigstens das schaffst?"

Crabbe wirkte erleichtert und bejahte. Dann zog sich seine Stirn in Falten. "Was ist, wenn sie mit Veritaserum kommen?"

Lucius verdrehte die Augen, atmete tief durch und erwiderte gestresst: "Marshbanks ist auf Urlaub irgendwo im Atlantik. Fudge leitet das Ministerium im Augenblick. Er wird nur sehen, dass die entwendeten Gegenstände mit Hogwarts und seinen Gründern zu tun haben. Was wird unser lieber Herr Vize- und zukünftiger Minister für Zauberei folglich tun?... Genau, er wird die Sache an den großartigen Dumbledore weiterleiten und sich aus der Sache ausklinken und Kontakte pflegen. Unser guter Schulleiter von Hogwarts verabscheut Methoden wie Veritaserum. Muss ich noch mehr sagen?"

Crabbe schüttelte den Kopf. Eine Zeitlang saßen sie noch schweigend und trinkend nebeneinander. Schließlich erhob sich Lucius und verschwand in das Gästezimmer. Er wollte ausgeruht sein.

_Am nächsten Morgen gegen zehn Uhr_

Das Wetter hatte sich geändert. Es hatte die Nacht tatsächlich geschneit, hier und da konnte man die Reste der ersten Schnees noch sehen; im Laufe des Tages würde alles wieder verschwinden. Nun regnete in Strömen, doch vor dem Tower schien die Touristenschlange kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Die erste Führung durch den ehemaligen Sitz der englischen Könige begann um zehn Uhr.

Noch reihte sich Regenschirm an Regenschirm vor dem Kartenhäuschen und Lucius befand sich inmitten der Wartenden und versuchte Zusammenstöße mit diversen Speichen der Schirme zu vermeiden. So wandte er hier und da einen Zauber an und kämpfte sich in der Masse weiter vor. Er hatte nicht die Absicht zu warten, bis er an der Reihe war. Wozu war er ein Zauberer, wenn er sich dadurch nicht einen Vorteil verschaffen konnte.

Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und würde mit der ersten Besuchergruppe die Führung durch den Tower erleben. Nicht dass es es wollte, jedoch war Tarnung alles. Ehe Lucius registrierte, dass er ausgerechnet in eine japanische Reisegruppe und eine Busgesellschaft aus Deutschland geraten war, war er auch schon auf historischem Grund und Boden auf dem Innenhof der Festung.

Ein Fremdenführer nahm sich ihrer an und begann nach einem herzlichen Willkommen und einigen Floskeln, die die Dolmetscherin rasch ins Deutsche übersetzte, seinen auswendig gelernten Text über die Geschichte des Tower herunter zu rasseln. Wild gestikulierte der Fremdenführer und deutete nach links nach rechts, nach vorne nach hinten, sogar nach unten und nach oben. Voller Stolz zeigte er auf die Raben im Innenhof und erklärte, dass die Monarchie in Großbritannien solange bestünde, wie es Raben im Tower gäbe.

Dann setzte sich der gesamte Tross in Bewegung und folgte dem kleinen energischen Mann. Lucius schloss sich ihnen an und betrachtete eingehend die einzelnen Türme der Festung._ Wo steckst du, ich weiß, dass du hier irgendwo bist! _

Lucius Malfoy, dunkler Zauberer aus Leidenschaft, fühlte sich unwohl unter so vielen Muggeln, die merkwürdig gekleidet waren und nicht einmal Englisch sprachen. Tatsächlich hatte er unter der Gruppe aus Deutschland einen dicken Mann in kurzen Lederhosen mit drolligem Hut gesehen, auf dem eine Art Pinsel steckte.

Lucius hatte sich der Tarnung halber erneut in Muggelkleidung gequält. Er trug sogar eine dunkle Perücke, die sein langes weißblondes Haar verbarg. Er kam sich erbärmlich vor, dass er zu solchen Täuschungen greifen musste, nur weil Crabbe zu dusselig gewesen war, und gezaubert hatte. Lucius hatte sich dazu entschlossen als Architekturliebhaber aus Schottland aufzutreten. Es würde nicht weiter auffallen, wenn er die Kronjuwelen ausließe und sich dafür die Baustruktur und Methode des Towers zu Gemüte führte.

Vor dem ersten Gebäude blieb die Gruppe stehen und Malfoy wäre beinahe in eine kleine Japanerin gelaufen, die wie wild auf den Auslöser eines Fotoapparates klickte. Mit einem Mal wurde an seinem Ärmel gezupft. Lucius schaute auf ein kleines blondes Zopfmädchen mit dicker Brille, das ihn munter und offen anstarrte. "Du woarscht abba ned im Omnibusch, gell?", fragte die Kleine und nestelte an ihrem Zopf. Lucius verstand nicht ein Wort. Doch schon kam aufgeregt eine zierliche, bebrillte Dame mit Regenschirm angelaufen, die die Kleine an die Hand nahm und auf sie einredete: "Hanna, habe ich dir nicht..."

Mehr hörte Lucius nicht, und es langte ihm auch. _Muggel!_, dachte er bei sich und rümpfte die Nase.

Der Fremdenführer lotste seine Schützlinge zur Ausstellung der Kronjuwelen. Ungeduldig wollte der Mann auch Lucius drängen, doch dieser erklärte nur knapp mit Schottischer Tonfall, dass er Architekturliebhaber sei und die Schönheit der Komposition der Türme in aller Ruhe in sich aufnehmen wolle.

"Schotten!", murmelte der Fremdenführer und hastete seinen Japanern und Deutschen hinterher. Lucius musterte die Türme des Towers und versuchte zu erkennen, welcher frappante Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hogwartsturm hatte. Sein Blick blieb an einem Fenster haften. Er erkannte es sofort. Es war dieses gewesen, aus dem der Dachs geschaut hatte. Lucius sah, wie jemand die Tür zu diesem Turm betrat und heimlich folgte er dem Mann. Im Eintreten warf er einen Blick auf das Schild am Rande. "The Bloody Tower!"

Einem Malfoy lief selten ein Schauer über den Rücken, in diesem Fall jedoch fühlte er sich elend. Wie kam ein Turm, ein einfaches Gebäude aus Stein und Putz, zu einem solchen Namen. Unauffällig stieg er hinter dem Mann die Wendeltreppe empor und gelangte in einen, in dem dunkelbrauner edler Sekretär stand. Ein Buch lag aufgeschlagen auf der Schräge. Schreibutensilien steckte in einem dafür geschaffenen Behältnis, als würde gerade vor wenigen Stunden jemand damit gearbeitet haben.

"Was sucht Ihr hier? Zauberer?", wurde Lucius von einer kindlichen Stimme angefahren. Langsam drehte er sich mit weitaufgerissenen Augen um. Er schaute auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und sah nichts.

"Nein, Eduard, bitte, ignorier ihn, dann geht er wieder!"

Lucius' Blick schnellte an die Decke. Was er sah, ließ ihn grinsen. Dicht aneinander gedrängt schwebten zwei Jungen an der Decke, die sich verblüffend ähnlich sahen. Beide waren durchscheinend. Der ältere von beiden Geistern musste zwölf Jahre gewesen sein, als er starb. Mutig schwebte er vor seinem jüngeren Bruder in der Luft.

"Was wollt Ihr hier?", rief der Geist, der offenbar Eduard hieß.

Lucius schluckt. Mit Geistern hatte er im Tower nicht gerechnet, obwohl es ihm nunmehr logisch erschien. Was sollte er machen? Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und erwidert: "Ein Rätsel hat mich hergeführt. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Gegenstand, der einst einer mächtigen Zauberin gehörte."

Eduard kam näher und musterte Lucius. "Eure Augen sind kalt. Warum sucht ihr diesen Gegenstand?"

Lucius Kiefer knackten.

"Nun, man hat mich gebeten, es zurück an seinen Ursprung zubringen."

Der Eduardgeist schwebte näher und ließ seinen ängstlich zitternden Bruder zurück an der Decke. "Edurd, nein, er wird dir auch böses antun, wie die Männer, die uns im Schlaf wehtaten."

Lucius stutzte, dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das mussten die beiden Prinzen sein, die Richard III., wie man mutmaßte, hatte ersticken lassen, um die rechtmäßigen Thronerben aus dem Wege zu räumen.

"Euer Majestät?", fragte Lucius unterwürfig und verneigte sich. Dass es nur gespielt war, war nicht wichtig. Er wollte Helgas Vermächtnis haben und dieser Knabe wusste, wo es war.

"Ihr wisst, wer ich bin?" Der junge Geist lächelte. "Das ist schön und ich dachte, man hätte uns vergessen. Die Leute, die jeden Tag herkommen und uns in unserer Ruhe stören, sehen uns nicht, sie wissen nicht wer wir sind. Es wird ihnen immer erzählt. Aber es interessiert sie nicht. Sie wollen nur etwas über die anderen wissen, die hier eingesperrt worden waren. Wisst Ihr denn genau, was ihr sucht?"

Lucius lächelte und neigte leicht den Kopf. Dieser kleine Geist prüfte ihn offenbar. "Nun die Zauberin war eine Poetin, eine Meisterin des Wortes!"

Da meldete sich der jüngere Geist zu Wort. "Du, da war doch mal ein Zauberer hier und hat etwas in die Schachtel getan, die jetzt noch immer im Pult liegt. Ob er das meint?"

Eduard warf seinem Bruder einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Doch es half nichts. Lucius wusste, dass er es gefunden hatte. Er öffnete den Deckel des Pultes und nahm eine längliche Schachtel heraus. Sie war schwarz wie die Nacht. Als er sie öffnete, schwebten beide Geister über seinen Schultern und schauten neugierig zu, was er tat. Es waren eben doch noch Kinder, die in erster Linie neugierig und wissensdurstig waren.

Die Schachtel ließ sich ohne Zauber leicht öffnen. Auf quittegelber Seide lagen in Vertiefungen, eine Schreibfeder, ein Griffel und ein Zauberstab. Die Deckelinnenseite zierte ein schwarzer Dachs dessen Vorderpfoten auf einem kunstvoll gestickten "H" ruhten.

"Helga Hufflepuff!", flüsterte Lucius. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Augen des Dachses, kleine Onyxsplitter zu leuchten anfingen. Ohne die beiden Jungen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, verließ er den Bloody Tower. Das Schreien der Buben war noch weit außerhalb des Turmes zu hören. Doch Lucius kümmerte sich nicht darum. Mit freudigem Grinsen verließ er den Tower. Wenige Minuten später erinnerte sich mehr niemand mehr daran, dass ein schwarzhaariger Schotte, der Architektur liebte dort gewesen war. Selbst der Fremdenführer, der die beiden Reisegruppen gerade von den Kronjuwelen zum nächsten Punkt der Führung scheuchte, wusste nicht mehr, das ursprünglich noch ein andere Besucher zu seiner Gruppe gehörte.

°

tbc


	10. Die Spur führt nach

**Kapitel 10/11

* * *

**

°

**10. Die Spur führt nach...**

°

Lucius kehrte mit dem Schreibschächtelchen zurück auf seinen Landsitz. Narzissa war einkaufen, wie er einem Zettel entnahm und Draco war mit seiner Nana auf Besuch bei den Notts. Folglich hatte er genau die Ruhe, die er brauchte, um im Schächtelchen den Hinweis auf das Vermächtnis Gryffindors zu finden.

Sorgsam hatte er das Kästchen in seinen Kerker getragen und begutachtete es nun von allen Seiten. Hier gab es keinen versteckten Mechanismus. Helga war stets sehr treuherzig gewesen, sie hatte in den Menschen immer das Gute zuerst gesehen. Sie war auch diejenige die es lange nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass Salazar sie und die anderen beiden Gründer von Hogwarts tatsächlich verlassen würde.

Lucius klappte die Schachtel auf. _Ihr Zauberstab, ihr Griffel, ihre Feder,_ zählte er in Gedanken auf. Mit zittrigen Fingern strich er über ihr Eigentum, ohne es wirklich zu berühren. Er fühlte ein leichtes Prickeln in den Kuppen. Schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz und nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand. Doch nichts geschah. Lucius runzelte die Stirn und versuchte einen einfaches "Wingardium Leviosa". Doch mehr als ein Kribbeln spürte er nicht.

"Nicht noch ein Rätsel!", schimpfte er. Mühsam bezwang er seine Wut und legte den Stab zurück in die Schachtel. Dabei stieß er mit der Spitze gegen die Schreibfeder und kleine Funken stoben auf. Überrascht trat er zurück. Er starrte gebannt auf das Schächtelchen. Die Feder begann zu schweben, verließ ihr Behältnis und flog auf den Slytherin-Codex zu. Dort verharrte sie. Lucius brauchte eine Weile, bis er begriff, dass die Feder wohl nur darauf wartete, bis er das Manuskript aufschlug. Rasch öffnete er nach einer Weile das Buch. Wieder berührte er den Peridot und wieder bot sich ihm das Bild der vier Gründer da. Doch diesmal ruhte der schwarze Dachs zu Füßen seiner Herrin, die Feder und Griffel in der einen und den Zauberstab in der anderen hielt. Lediglich Gryfffindors Löwe befand sich noch an der gleichen Stelle. Die Schreibfeder verharrte senkrecht über dem Löwen, dann schoss sie davon, auf das nächste leere Pergament zu, das in der Nähe war, und begann zu schreiben. Verblüfft beobachtete der Zauberer die Szenerie. Nach einer Weile verlor die Feder die Kraft und sank auf das Papier.

Irritiert schlich Lucius auf das Pergament zu, nahm das Schreibgerät in die Hand und warf einen Blick auf das Papier.

_Stärker noch als alle Waffen,_

_soll der Geist des Menschen sein?_

_Mag der Kampf Zerstörung schaffen,_

_Ist diese Macht nur bloßer Schein._

_Doch am Ende aller Tage, _

_steht nur die Idee allein,_

_Kampf, Zerstörung, welche Plage_

_Wird der Geist einst Sieger sein._

_Nimm die Feder, du wirst Siegen,_

_Schreibe und die Hand bleibt rein._

_Von dem Blut der Schwerterriegen._

_Wirst nur du verschonet sein._

Lucius schlug die Hand an die Stirn und wischte sich über die Augen. "Nicht noch ein Spruch!", zischte er.

Zornig begann er durch die Kellergewölbe seines Landsitzes zu wandern. Ihm blieben nur noch fünf Tage. In fünf Tagen war der 31. Oktober. Genau vor einem Jahr, war der dunkle Lord verschwunden und die Zukunft, von der er und so viele andere geträumt hatten, war in weite Ferne gerückt, ja sie war sogar unerreichbar geworden, für den Augenblick. Lucius arbeitete seit über einem Dreivierteljahr daran, die Sieg über den Dunklen Lord rückgängig zu machen. Als er das erste Mal das Kinderlied gehört hatte und bewusst die letzten Zeilen aufgenommen hatte, wusste er, was er zutun hatte. Er begann über die Gründer zu recherchieren und welche Art Vermächtnisse sie der Nachwelt hinterlassen hatten, außer Hogwarts. Er fand Hinweise auf eine Art Schnitzeljagd, die zu einem geheimen Laboratorium führen würden, in dem einst Salazar Slytherin seine Tränke gebraut hatte. Lucius hatte auch herausgefunden, dass der Trank nur bis zu einem Jahr nach der Niederlage wirksam sei und auch nur einmal. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich auf dem Absatz um, um wieder zurück zu seinen Schätzen zu wandern. Im Augenwinkel sah er ein Blitzen, ein leichtes Reflektieren von Licht. Lucius blinzelte und runzelte die Stirn. Er trat auf die Quelle zu. Ein triumphales Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Lucius Malfoy stand vor der berühmten Waffensammlung seines Urgroßvaters. _Schwerter!_, dachte er. Er erinnerte sich an einen Spruch und zitierte leicht flüsternd: "Die Feder ist stärker als das Schwert."

Lucius brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sein Urgroßvater hätte noch ein Schwert in die Hand genommen und wäre mit stolzem Kampfgebrüll in die Schlacht gezogen. Er hingegen, zog ein paar passende Drohungen, versteckte Erpressungen und geschickte Manipulation vor.

Lucius eilte zielstrebig zu seinen Schätzen zurück. Er nahm Helgas Feder in die Hand und verstaute sie wieder im Schächtelchen. "Goderics Schwert", hauchte er nachdenklich. Als er den Deckel schließen wollte. Viel ihm der Dachs auf dem verschnörkelten "H" auf. Wie wild trommelte die Stickerei auf dem Balken des Buchstabens herum. Lucius wirkte irritiert, schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Schachtel. Im Geiste ging er bereits sämtliche Informationen durch, die er über Gryffndor hatte und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was er über das Schwert gelesen hatte.

_Am gleichen Tag im Salon – später Nachmittag _

Lucius hatte sich nach elenden Stunden des Grübelns dazu durchgerungen und Narzissa von seinem Plan und seinen letzten Aktivitäten erzählt. Sie hatte ihm stumm zugehört. Dann hatte sie ihre Stickerei beiseite gelegt, hatte sich erhoben und war auf ihn zugekommen. Er fand ihre Beherrschtheit beunruhigend. Als die schlanke Frau direkt vor ihm stand, hatte sie ausgeholt und ihrem Mann eine schallende Ohrfeige gegeben.

"Das war dafür, dass du mich nicht hast mitmachen lassen. Was glaubst du eigentlich, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe. Ich hätte die Schande nicht ertragen, hättest du mich und deinen Sohn betrogen. Lucius, du weißt, dass auch ich bedauere, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr an der Macht ist. Ich hätte dir helfen können...", sie stutzte, "oh, ich habe dir ja geholfen. In der Bibliothek über den Runen, mein Lieber, das wäre der geeignete Zeitpunkt gewesen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Lucius wirkte betreten, aber nur einen Moment. Er wusste ja, dass sie recht hatte, aber so deutlich wollte und konnte er es ihr nicht gestehen. "Schon gut!", brachte er mühsam hervor. Narzissa schien das zu genügen. Sie nahm wieder Platz, genehmigte sich einen kleinen Schluck Sherry, den sie jeden Abend zu trinken pflegte. Als wäre nichts geschehen, setzte sie ihre Stickerei fort und überließ ihren Mann seinen Gedanken.

"Das Schwert beinhaltet den vierten Hinweis, verdammt, wo ist es", schrie er dieser nach einer Weile. Aber nichts als Schweigen war die Antwort.

"Ich habe Rowenas Kelch, aus dem sie den Animagi-Trank zu sich genommen hat, Salazars Zauberbuch in dem all sein Wissen um die schwarze Magie stehen. Ich habe Helgas Schreibschachtel mit ihrem Zauberstab und ihrer Feder, aber wo, verdammt, ist Gryffindors Schwert!"

Lucius stand kurz vor dem Verzweifeln. So schwer konnte es doch nicht sein. Bisher hat jedes Artefakt angezeigt, wo ein zweites steckte, diesmal jedoch half nichts. Er hatte einzig und allein herausgefunden, dass es ein Schwert sein musste. In der Schachte hatte es kein verstecktes Fächlein mit einem Pergament, keine versiegelte Seite, kein auf Blut reagierender Portschlüssel, nichts. Er starrte seine Frau an, die seelenruhig in ihrem Sessel saß ins Feuer starrte und weiter an einem Bild stickte.

Als hätte Narzissa den Blick bemerkt, fragte sie: "Ist dir denn nichts Verdächtiges aufgefallen?" Lucius hob eine Augenbraue und wollte lospoltern, was sie sich einbilde, er hätte alles berücksichtigt und nichts vergessen. Doch seine Gattin kam ihm zuvor, als sie weiter im Plauderton mutmaßte: "Es müssen ja keine versteckten Fächer sein oder verborgenen Pergament. Es kann ja etwas so Offensichtliches gewesen sein, dass du es gerade deshalb übersehen hast. Bisher haben dich doch die Tiere weitergeführt."

Lucius verengte die Augen. "Der Dachs trommelte auf den Balken, des _H_'s. Aber wie soll mich die Initiale von Helga Hufflepuff weiterbringen", überlegte er laut.

"Wer sagt, dass der Buchstabe für den Namen steht. Vielleicht war Goderic mal an irgendeinem Ort, der mit _H_ anfing."

Lucius achtete nicht auf Narzissas Einwurf, sondern grübelte weiter. Ein Scheppern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Narzissa hatte die Schere fallen lassen und bückte sich nun umständlich danach. Auf ihren Knien balancierte sie den Stickrahmen, in dem eine große Nadel steckte. Ihr Oberkörper war leicht verdreht. Mit der Linken versuchte sie nach der Schere zu fischen, aber selbst wenn sie die Finger streckte, es fehlte stets ein kleiner Zentimeter bis zur Schere.

"Narzissa!", rief Lucius leicht genervt. Seine Frau zuckte zusammen und stach sich in den Finger. "Kannst du mir mal sagen, was du dort machst?"

"Das wird ein Bild für das Zimmer deines Sohnes. Hogwarts bei Nacht. Er soll sich früh daran gewöhnen", antwortete sie missmutig und steckte den Finger in der Mund, um zu verhindern, dass das Blut auf die Handarbeit tropfte. Männer waren einfach zu komisch. Sah er denn nicht, dass sie stickte?

Lucius stutzte und kam auf Narzissa zu. Er kniete nieder, hob die Schere auf und reichte sie ihr. "Du bist genial, weißt du das?"

Narzissa zog eine verständnislose Grimasse. "Wieso?", brachte sie nicht gerade intelligent, mit dem Finger im Mund hervor.

"Das Schwert ist dort, wo es immer war. In Hogwarts. Gryffindor hatte alles, was er besaß der Schule vermacht. Keiner hätte es gewagt, etwas von dort zu entfernen. Du hast mir mehr geholfen als du denkst."

Lucius Stimme klang nüchtern, aber in seinen Augen funkelten Aufregung und der Drang sofort loszustürmen und das Schwert an sich zu bringen. Er erhob sich, gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz und verschwand.

Narzissa schaute verwundert ihrem Mann hinterher. Sie ahnte, dass er niemals das Schwert in Händen halten würde, das würde Dumbledore verhindern. Sie wusste aber auch, dass Lucius sich niemals, und schon gar nicht von ihr, davon abhalten lassen würde, es doch zu versuchen.

Sie starrte auf die Wunde und setzte nach einer Weile ihre Arbeit wieder fort.

°

tbc


	11. Am Ziel

**Kapitel 11/11**

**

* * *

**

°

**11. Am Ziel?**

°

Lucius war nach Hogsmeade appariert und hatte sich von dort eine Kutsche hoch zur Schule genommen. Nun stand er vor der großen Schulpforte und wartete. Schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit hatte er die Klingelschnur gezogen. Schwere Schritte waren schließlich hinter der Tür zu vernehmen. Lucius holte tief Luft. Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine kalte, überheblich ausschauende Maske. Sein Mund wurde von einem überheblichen Lächeln umspielt. Er hatte die Angewohnheit einen Mundwinkel etwas höher zu ziehen als den anderen, was seine Mimik noch arroganter wirken ließ.

Rubeus Hagrid, der etwas zu groß geratene Wildhüter Hogwarts ließ Lucius mit einem gebrummelten Gruß herein. Lucius hielt es nicht für nötig zu antworten. Stattdessen meinte er nur: "Ich wünsche, Professor Dumbledore zu sprechen!"

Hagrid rief einen der vorbeieilenden Schüler herbei und bat diesen, Mr Malfoy den Weg zu zeigen. Dann brabbelte er irgendetwas in seinen Bart und verschwand hinaus auf das Gelände. Lucius ignorierte diesen Mann meistens. Seiner Ansicht nach war er ein Dummkopf, nicht mehr.

Vor den Wasserspeiern, die der Zauber noch aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit kannte, machte der Schüler halt und meinte: "Professor Dumbledore wird wissen, dass Sie hier sind. Ich muss zum Quidditchtraining." Der Junge verschwand. Lucius musste sich nicht lange gedulden. Der Eingang erschien und gab den Weg auf die Wendeltreppe frei, die hinauf zum Büro des Schulleiters führte. Dumbledore kam auf Lucius zugestürmt,herzlich und familiär begrüßte er ihn und bat ihn Platz zu nehmen. Lucius war verblüfft. Sein Misstrauen war geweckt. So unauffällig wie es ging, suchten seine Augen das Büro nach einem Hinweis auf das Schwert ab. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass er der Waffe sehr nahe war. Dann blieb sein Blick an der Vitrine hängen und eine leichte Röte überzog sein blasses Gesicht.

"Ich habe, offen gesagt, nicht so früh mit Ihnen gerechnet, Lucius. Wie geht es Narzissa? Mahct Draco Fortschritte?", fragte Albus Dumbledore und zauberte eine Tassen frischen Tees für den Gast herbei. Seine munteren Augen beobachteten den blonden Zauberer aufmerksam und schienen jede auch nur so kleine Gefühlsregung anhand der Gesichtsfarbe aufzunehmen. Albus musste schmunzeln. Er fragte sich, wie lnge Lucius seine Aufregung würde beherrschen können.

Lucius ließ sich auf das Spiel "Smalltalk" ein, obwohl das Objekt der Begierde ihm so nahe war.

"Danke vielmals, es geht ihr gut. Draco zaubert wie alle Kinder seines Alters unkontrolliert herum, aber er macht Fortschritte." Dann war es mit seiner Geduld vorbei. "Sie fragen sich sicher, warum ich hier bin, Dumbledore. Ich ..."

"Nein, Lucius, ich frage mich nicht, ich weiß es bereits", unterbrach der Schulleiter seinen Gast. Lucius Miene verfinsterte sich.

Dumbledore erhob sich und trat an die Vitrine. "Es ist atemberaubend schön. Nicht wahr?" Er beobachtete die Reaktion seines Gastes im Glas der Vitrine. "Ein Meister hat es geschmiedet, ein Meister hat es geführt."

Ruckartig drehte sich der weise Zauberer herum und musterte seinen Gast. Lucius Kiefer arbeiteten. Er fixierte den Griff des Schwertes. Er war so nahe am Ziel. Er konnte das Schwert fast ergreifen. Doch scheinbar war ihm kein Glück vergönnt.

"Lucius, dass gerade Sie an eine solche Geschichte glauben, hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten! Ich bitte Sie, ein Kinderreim", banalisierte Dumbledore.

"Das muss doch eine Freude für Sie sein, dass ich...", Lucius schluckte und blickte dem Schulleiter direkt ins Gesicht, "dass ich an eine... an dieses Märchen geglaubt habe."

Dumbledore strich sich über den weißen Bart und erwiderte ernst: "Nein, es freut mich nicht. Sie haben für die Zauberwelt wertvolle Gegenstände aus ihren sicheren Aufbewahrungsorten entfernt. Sie haben, das Portrait der Schwarzen Dame gestohlen, aus dem Louvre wohl gemerkt, haben die beiden Geister der ermordeten Prinzen verschreckt. Sind in eines der sichersten Museen der Welt eingebrochen... nein, nein, ich würde sagen, dass es nicht im Geringsten eine Freude für mich ist."

Der junge Mann fixierte erneut das Schwert.

"Ja, das Schwert ist hier, das letzte Artefakt, auf dem angeblich ein Hinweis auf das Laboratorium steht, in dem der Trank der Macht gebraut werden kann. Nicht wahr Lucius? Den wollten Sie doch, oder?"

Lucius setzte seinen arrogantesten Blick auf und zischte verächtlich: "Um es zu vernichten, wollte ich es finden. Glauben Sie ich wollte noch einmal unter einem... Monster... wie dem Dunklen Lord leiden? Dieser... dieser Zauberer hatte mich unter dem Imperiusfluch gestellt. Er hat es gewagt, meinen Willen zu beeinflussen. Ich wollte verhindern..."

Aber Dumbledore winkte ab. "Sparen Sie sich ihre Ausführungen für den Minister. Mir genügt, was ich höre. Auf Wiedersehen, Lucius. Ah, Sie werden verstehen, dass Hogwarts gerne die Hinterlassenschaften der Gründer für sich beansprucht."

Lucius erhob sich und erwiderte: "Leider, Herr Professor befinden Sie sich nicht mehr in meinem Besitz. Ich wäre ein Dummkopf hätte ich sich bei mir aufbewahrt."

Der Schulleiter reagierte nicht überrascht. "Wenn Sie das sagen, Lucius? Tun Sie nichts, was Ihre momentan sichere Stellung gefährden würde. Die Erinnerung an Voldemort ist noch zu frisch, um... unvorsichtig zu sein."

"Das werden Sie büßen, Dumbledore!", flüsterte Lucius heiser vor Wut. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ mit wehendem Umhang und dem klackenden Geräusch seinen Stocks das Büro des Direktor. Albus Dumbledore starrte eine Weile auf die geschlossene Tür um dachte über die Worte des jungen Mannes nach. Er ahnte, dass ihn alle unterschätzt haben, so auch er. _Ich befürchte, wir gehen gefährlichen Zeiten entgegen_, überlegte Dumbledore und machte sich wieder an seine Arbeit. Auf dem Tisch lag das Buch, in dem die zukünftigen Schüler Hogwarts verzeichnet wurden. An dem Namen Harry Potter blieb sein Blick haften. Liebevoll strich er über den Namen. _Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Bürde für dich tragen._

_° ° ° ° ° ° °_

_Am 1. November, einen Tag und ein Jahr nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords._

Im Kerker seines Anwesens, verstaute Lucius das letzte, ihm verbliebene Artefakt. Das Buch seines Vorbildes konnte und wollte er nicht aus der Hand geben. Die anderen Gegenstände hatte er in der Knockturngasse verkauft. Das Bildnis der Schwarzen Dame hatte er wieder verstummen lassen. Nun lag es unter vielen anderen verstummten Bildern auf dem Dachboden seines Stadthauses.

_Das wirst du büßen, Dumbledore. Ich werde Ihm wieder zur Macht verhelfen. Denn er lebt, was du nicht weißt. Er lebt und er wird wiederkommen. Und ich werde an seiner Seite sein. _Triumphierend glitt sein Blick über ein leeres ledernes Buch, ein Tagebuch. In seinem Gedanken sah er den jungen, starken Voldemort wieder auferstehen...

°

_**° Ende °**_


End file.
